Wings
by AdrenalineJunkie16
Summary: Nick was just a regular student who took care of his younger siblings and enjoyed the occasional gambling with little thought about his future and more for the twins, that is until he meets Max. Together they change the world. But for better or for worse?
1. The Boy

**Hey everyone! Welcome to my first fanfiction story! Well, semi-first. I've written mini stories all my life but this is my first time publishing something online. On my profile I talk a little about myself and where I got this account so if you were subscribed to SilverSkyline than this isn't her anymore. She's not writing anymore but I'm a good friend of hers so she gave me this! And I promise I'm a good writer! I'm also in an advanced English class so I can promise few to no punctuation issues (unless I'm in a rush) just in case any grammer junkies were wondering. :) **

**Anyway, this story is set in the future, not the too far future though - nine years. In the summary it says that the By-Half Plan did occur. There are no mutant kids. The flock doesn't exist like in the books. It's an AU! Fang is called Nick and Iggy is James (for now!). Angel and Gazzy are about the same age just not as mature as they are in the books. Ella I made older for certain reasons which you will read a little about in this chapter; it'll be explained more later on in the story. I like using every character ever mentioned in the books so I don't have to make any OCs so be ready for some unfamiliar names (but not many).**

**This story has a lot to do with science fiction (which I LOVE) and some politics (more monarchy stuff, you know Kings and Queens). There will most definately be FAX but it's gonna be a little while until we get any but I promise it's gonna be good! I know this is long so I'm just gonna stop here for now. If you have any questions feel free to Private Message me or leave a review! I always respond back as soon as possible and I just love getting feedback on my work! Thank you and please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wings<strong>

_Chapter 1: The Boy_

* * *

><p><em>10 March 2020, Virginia<em>

"Breaking News: For the third time this week, fights have broken out between rebels and the Germanian Army. This time the terrorist attacks were focused between the border of the city and downtown area of Virginia. The casualties thankfully were a lot less than last week's number of fifty-two known hurt civilians…More footage has just been sent to us of some of the fighting. Remember, these scenes can sometimes be extremely graphic so if young children are watching, please turn them away."

The screen turns black for a second before the video begins. It's very shaky meaning someone was probably standing very close to the battle, most likely standing on one of the roofs to get a better view. The images are grainy but anyone with a brain can see guns and smoke forming around the streets. There are screams and yelling of panic everywhere. People are running away, some with kids hanging from their arms, trying to get as far as possible from the horrific fighting.

A boy with side swept black hair suddenly grabs the remote and clicks the TV off. He breathes heavily through his flared nostrils, his lips in a tight line. He's been watching way too much news. All that's ever on is stuff about the Germanian Army conquering over 'Terrorists'. The boy dryly laughs, "Terrorists? More like heroes. They're the ones fighting for what's right; for freedom with_out_ that Gunther-Hagen guy sadly known as our Emperor." He shakes his head and throws the remote control on the other side of the couch, cursing.

"Nick," a small, delicate voice calls from the door way that connects the living room with the hall way.

The boy snaps his head toward the voice, his softening from its original harsh glare that was intended for the TV. "Angel," Nick says softly, relaxing more into the couch. "How long were you standing there?" Now shame enters Nick's body. He didn't mean for his innocent younger sister to hear or see such things. He's never meant for her to see or hear any of it but sadly…that's just the world they live in.

"Long enough…big brother, are you mad?" Angel comes closer, leaning against the arm rest of the couch. One of her arms is held against her chest while her other is currently twirling a lock of golden hair. Her bright blue eyes seem to moisten a little, causing Nick to caress her cheek.

"Of course not, Ange… I'm just a little frustrated." The young girl's eyes widen in curiosity. "Not towards you or Gazzy or Ella, but towards myself."

Angel takes Nick's hand into hers and holds it tightly, "Don't be brother! You're perfect! Don't be mad at yourself!"

"What's going on? Why are you yelling?" A little boy with disheveled blonde hair wonders as he comes down the stairs, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleep.

"Big brother is mad at himself," Angel informs her twin, looking between the two. She walks around Nick's legs and sits next to him on the soft couch, snuggling into his side, still holding onto his hand for dear life.

Gazzy, also known as the Gasman, steps into the spot Angel once was and looks up at his older brother, "Why are you mad? Do you have a tummy ache?"

Nick faintly smiles, the closest thing he ever does to a full on smile, and pats Gazzy's head, "Don't worry about it. You and Angel need to go get ready for school; just like I need to be going soon."

The Gasman smiles toothily and nods, "Oh right, school! I almost forgot! Today we're going to be learning about science and chemicals today! I'm so excited!"

Nick continues to hold the phantom of a smile on his face as he nods and listens to all the exciting things his younger sibling will be doing today, putting aside the fact that he's going to be late for his own classes. Secretly, Nick enjoys moments like these where it's just him and his siblings, talking and being together peacefully. There's no worry of a terrorist attack, no talk about politics, just two brothers and one sister having a heart to heart conversation about their day.

"Nick, what are you still doing here? You need to get to school," a woman with long brown hair in a pony tail exclaims as she walks into the living room, eating a granola bar before leaving for work. "And you two," she motions towards Angel and Gazzy, "go get dressed, I'm leaving in fifteen minutes for work. You guys should've been ready ten minutes ago."

The twins nod and head up the carpeted stair way, leaving just Nick and the woman.

She sticks the remaining piece of granola in her mouth before grabbing a gold earring off the counter, sticking it into her ear. As she does this she continues to stare at Nick, waiting for a response, "Well?"

He smirks, "Nice to see you too, Ella. Have a nice sleep?"

She scoffs and laughs lightly, "I didn't get in till midnight." Once the earring is in place she begins smoothing out her blue scrubs, "Now tell me, why can't you get a job again?"

Nick gets off the couch and grabs his black messenger bag, "Because I'm a student and it's illegal to hire a minor."

"Oh yeah, you're still only seventeen. Well," she starts as she grabs her purse, "don't think all those illegal poker games are going to pay the bills. They may have gotten you that cell phone but my being a nurse is the thing that got us this house."

"How could I possibly forget that?" Nick questions as he heads for the door, "I might be home a little later today. James wanted to hang out for a while. We'll probably just go to the mall for an hour or two."

"Okay, but be sure to be back soon to get Angel and Gazzy. I'm thankful their friends' parents understand our situation and let them stay over until one of us gets some time to take them home."

Nick nods and walks out the door. He heads down the few cement steps, holding onto the metal railing before landing on the concrete walkway. He follows the short path through the trees and bushes which are so over grown they almost cover the entire front of the small town house. He continues down the side walk until he sees a large, three story reddish brown colored stone building with lavish roads and paths with freshly groomed foliage and flowers along them.

Of course no one is around because first bell already rang. All the teachers were used to Nick being late so it didn't really matter. They know Nick is one to take his time at things, and if that means missing the first ten minutes of class, so be it. Nick is still one of their best students even if he's very quiet and tends to speak in fragments or one worded sentences. He can still write three thousand worded essays without repeating a single line, give a flawless speech in a debate and give and take directions perfectly.

At eight twenty-five, Nick opens the door to his English class, gaining only a few stares as he heads for his seat. Also like the teachers, students are used to Nick's silent demeanor. Very few have ever even spoken to him. They figure to just let him be because he seems pretty intent that way.

"Is Maya here? Has anyone seen Maya this morning?" The teacher asks but no one speaks up. Mrs. Hodges scribbles down something on her clipboard and murmurs to herself, "That's the third time this week she's been out. She must be pretty sick."

Class begins from then on with the usual reading, writing and analyzing process of an English class. It's the same way across the world. Teachers have a specific guide for teaching students and they have to follow it exactly.

Every student has four core classes: English, Science, Math, and History. They also have an activities period which is intended for exercise such as swimming or basketball. After that is the study period where every student spends about an hour a day either studying or doing homework. They are free to roam campus and be with whomever they like as long as they do something productive. At the end of school is when clubs are held, which range from Drama to Student Council. Every child must be in a club every school year until High School where they only have to be in at least two clubs those four years.

"Hey Nick," someone calls from down the polished hallway, causing the tall, dark haired boy to stop in his tracks. He turns around to see an even taller, lanky boy with strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes running through the halls even though a few teachers have already told him to slow down.

"James," Nick nods as his friend reaches him breathless, "Tired?"

James cracks a wide smile, "Oh Nick, you always have a way with words. No, I was just looking for you everywhere! I heard there was some stuff happening in the city and I was going to ask if you wanted to skip today?"

Nick raises a thick, caterpillar black eyebrow, "What kind of stuff?"

His tall best friend looks around cautiously before leaning down slightly and whispers, "Rebel stuff. Apparently the Germanian army is cracking down on some groups of them as we speak."

Nick rolls his eyes but James continues.

"And apparently if we get good enough footage, we can sell it for big bucks to a news station. What do you say?" James waits anxiously as he watches his best friend ponder the situation. He knows it's illegal for civilians to get anywhere near a Germanian mission like one of these but to actually hear about one of these things is a once in a lifetime chance! The money would be huge as well and James knows Nick has been trying to save enough money to get the twins a birthday present. It's a win-win for the both of them.

"You got a camera?" Nick asks as the two walk down a different hallway than their regular one.

They pass by a few students but they pay no attention, they're too busy conversing intently about how comfortable and cute the new uniforms are. The girls are now required to wear khaki skirts that flare out at the end that are at least finger tip length. The boys have not as clingy khaki pants now but must still wear them with a classic brown leather belt. All students must also where a white blouse/button up shirt on top with a red and gold striped tie or a red cardigan that has the school logo on it in gold. All shoes have to be nude, black or brown as well.

The two boys look both ways before crossing an intersecting hallway, to be sure no teachers are still outside their classrooms, and head for one of the many floor to ceiling glass doors. The second they're out they break into a sprint towards James's Peugeot Sum Up scooter.

"I thought you were getting a new one of these?" Nick asks as gets on the back of the scooter.

James shrugs as he turns it on, "You think I can afford a new one? I got this thing cheap from my father when I was like ten and this thing was made in 2011! Now they're like ten grand and I barely have one hundred dollars in my back pocket."

Nick nods and stares off expressionless as James continues his rant on having to pay his own father for an old bike as he begins to drive away. The ride is completely silent except for the vibrating hum of the engine and the passing cars next to them.

"Hey," James finally says after a while.

Nick turns his head towards his friend but keeps his eyes everywhere else except the small side mirror where James can see him.

"I'm sorry about the father thing…I know you don't…you know. It's just-" James tries awkwardly. He's never been completely capable of understanding Nick's situation when it comes to his father and mother. He does know that the twins, Angel and Gazzy, are the world to Nick. He also cares for Ella, his older half sister very much as well and even worries about her from time to time, thinking she's working way too much. James knows that if it were legal, Nick would've gotten a job a long time ago. He just wants to see his family happy, that's all.

"It's okay," Nick answers monotonously.

James stares ahead consciously, "I mean it. I really do. It's just; you know how hard it is for someone to understand what you're going through." James pauses before smiling evilly, "Especially since you don't talk all too much."

Nick swiftly punches James in the arm.

"Hey," he yells out, "don't hit the driver or you'll kill us both!"

Nick chuckles and quietly apologizes for putting their lives in danger like that; even though he's pretty sure falling off a scooter on a practically empty street wouldn't put their lives into too much turmoil.

Soon, after turning down a couple more streets and almost getting completely lost twice, the two boys notice two soldiers wearing the typical uniform of Germanian soldiers – simple tan shirts and matching pants with combat boots and a hat with the griffin symbol in the front – marching down the street towards an abandoned building.

James and Nick glance at each other cautiously before getting off the scooter and hiding it behind the nearby dumpster in one of the many back alleyways. They notice for the first time this actually where the boundary is for the downtown area and city area. Knowing this, they become even more cautious. They are in an extremely dangerous part of Virginia. It's so treacherous here that many buildings on the boundary line have been abandoned completely; even crack heads don't come around these parts anymore.

Before following the officers, they both look around, marking anywhere that looks like a suitable escape route. Worst case scenario, they either get killed or have to get out as soon as possible and that's why they reposition the scooter for an easy getaway.

"Nick…I don't know about this," James says warily as the two follow the army men down the side walk but about thirty feet behind them. Suddenly the two soldiers stop causing both boys to duck onto the side of the closest building. They duck their heads around after a few minutes to see the door open and close. The two hurry to grab it in case it automatically locks and sneak inside.

The lights are off and the air is thick with dust, making it hard to breath. The boys are standing in what use to be a nice lobby but it's now empty with wooden floors that are thickly coated with dirt. There are a few chairs and tables stacked up against the wall with white sheets over them, probably to protect them but what's the use?

Further into the lobby there are two hallways, one on each side. Nick and James play Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide which way to go. Thanks to James consistency, Nick wins so they go right. After ten minutes of walking and checking out random rooms which are all empty, James begins to worry.

"Which way did we come in again?"

"Opposite way we came," Nick says flatly.

"It seems like we've been here for hours, maybe we should go back."

"It's only been ten minutes," Nick says a little more annoyed.

"Why are we even here anyway? We could be at the mall or something where there are witnesses…"

Nick sighs, "James, you were the one that wanted to come so we could videotape some of the action up close and personal. And what do you mean 'witnesses'?"

James shrugs under Nick's stare, "Well you do realize we could be killed if we're caught, right?"

The tall, dark haired boy rolls his obsidian eyes, "Now you want to go? After we came all this way," he says shaking his head.

This time James sighs, only ten times louder and more dramatic, "Fine, I'll just be the good best friend and follow you to our impending doom."

Nick smirks. He's actually a little relieved. He won't ever tell this to James but when he first saw this building, he had this strange urge to come inside. To find whatever these army guys are trying to find first…whatever IT is. "Follow me," he says quietly, "I think I saw a light down the hall earlier."

James nods and the two continue even deeper into what seems to be an endless corridor. But Nick was right; at the end was a large EXIT sign in glowing red letters. Below is a heavy metal door that only opens from the inside. James side glances at Nick, wanting to commute somehow that this is probably not a good idea. Sadly his best friend doesn't get the message when he suddenly pushes open the door.

The two seventeen year old boys walk outside onto the dry gravel courtyard, mouths hanging open – Nick's only slightly – as their eyes roam over what looks to be a barren waste land. Everything is grey. There is no life. No birds, no plants…no people. Or at least they can't see any people. There very well could be rebels hiding behind the large cement wall to their right.

The once tall and lavish buildings are now crumbling from mismanagement. Most windows are broken, dirty and torn curtains hang outside, blowing with the wind. Pieces of debris are everywhere. There are holes in everything, obviously caused by fighting between rebels and the army.

"This is downtown alright. The aftermath of war leaving nothing behind but broken promises," Nick says finally as he pulls himself together. James quickly follows suit. He dryly laughs, "They said we'd all be safe, that nothing would change." His fists tighten, "The jerks. Those lying, filthy-"

"Nick," James hand shoots to his best friends shoulder, "look! What's that?" He points in the direction of a tall, thin figure running at the far end of the open clearing.

The two watch intently as it comes closer and closer, its hands appear to be linked together by thick shackles which are connected by a long chain that reaches up to the metal collar around its neck. The boys strain their sight to see that it isn't an 'it' but a girl. She has medium length blonde hair that's straggly and dirty looking. Her face is just as grimy and her clothes look to be just simple white shirt and white pants.

Soon it clicks in Nick's mind that those aren't regular clothes. He knew they looked familiar! Thanks to all the news he had been watching lately, these outfits were seen often, especially on rebels. The clothes may look normal but…the people that wear them are, "Criminals and delinquents."

"Hold it right there," a voice suddenly booms from the boys left, "You are under arrest for the suspicion of conspiracy and the violation of Germanian Law. We here by command you to put your hands up or we _will_ shoot."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, cliff hanger on the first chapter? Meh. Do Nick and James get arrested? You'll see. ;)<strong>

**So, what do you think? Should I continue this story? Does it sound interesting in the least?**

**Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts!**


	2. The Girl

**Hey my lovely readers! Thanks for coming back for more! The more I've been writing this story, the more I've liked it so I hope you do as well. :) Oh, and just in case you were wondering, I changed my summary (hopefully for the better). Still the same old Post By-Half Plan plot, FAX and I didn't get this in before (I don't known, maybe I did?) but the rating is for mostly violence and do weapons count? 'Cause there are going to be some major weapon usage in my story. ;) And another thing! I probably won't be updating every Monday like it seems right now. I post when I have time to write really. Which is usually the weekends but I'm pretty busy these next two weeks because I'm moving, there are school play auditions starting Wednesday, I have to retake some quizzes because I failed miserably (ha-ha)...so yeah. But! Luckily I've already written out the outline for the next chapter and am half way done with the one after that!**

**Anyway, I'm talking way too much. Here's the second chapter of...**

* * *

><p><em>Wings<em>

_Chapter 2: The Girl_

* * *

><p>"Nick," James starts in a warning voice, gripping his best friend's shoulder tightly.<p>

Said person is standing rigid, holding back the fear that wretches deep in his core. _How is it possible that we can be seen?_ He thinks in utter shock and shame. In the courtyard there are large cement pillars, five them to be exact and from the angle the soldiers are marching, there is no way they could see past the pillar in front of the back door. At least, Nick was sure of it.

James slowly puts his hands up and walks slowly forward taking one quiet step at a time, shaking uncontrollably as well. "I knew this was a bad idea," he murmurs under his breath.

About fifty feet in front of the boys, the shackled girl stops and snarls, ready to rip whoever's throat out if necessary. She gives her best death glare at the General leading the group of ten army officers, but it doesn't seem to be working.

Nick quickly grabs James's white collar and pulls him back to their hiding spot. The lanky boy holds back a gag as Nick hurries them closer, this time directly behind one of the pillars so it will be impossible for them to be spotted.

The General stops and so do the soldiers. He motions behind him and they raise their guns. "I said hands up. Do you not understand, girl?" He waits but she continues to glower at him. He scoffs, "I cannot believe Emperor Hans wants us wasting our time capturing you…_again_. How many times must we tell you? You are Germanian property and you _will not_ disobey us!"

Suddenly ten red dots scatter across the girl's body, one on each limb, three on her head and three on her chest. Her teeth grind together as she continues to snarl at her captors. "How many times do I have to tell _you_ that I am _no one's_ property? You are an even bigger idiot for thinking otherwise!" She stares coldly into each soldiers' eyes before centering back on the General, "Your guns don't scare me. Go ahead, shoot! The sooner you pull those triggers the sooner I won't have to deal with chauvinists like you!"

_Well she's defiantly not crazy_, Nick thinks to himself. _She's hitting the nose, right on the dot. And she's so ruthless, as if being shot to death doesn't matter. As if it won't kill her or something! _

"Nick, I really think it's time to-"

"Leave…I know. That's why I want you to get out of here," Nick says quietly as he continues to watch the mysterious girl like a hawk.

"What?" James exclaims as much as possible in a whisper, "Are you insane? I'm not leaving without you!" The tall boy holds his ground as Nick turns with what was supposed to be an icy glare directed to his best friend but it doesn't seem to work with him at the moment. Maybe he really doesn't want to leave his lifelong friend behind.

The General smiles wickedly, "You heard her boys…," he pauses for affect before lifting his right hand and points towards their target, "Shoot!"

"No!" Both the girl and Nick yell out together as ten triggers are pulled in sequence. The girl makes a jump for it, causing the bullets aimed for her head to hit the wall but sadly she has no such luck with the seven other marks. Though off their original destination, they still hit the girl, causing her to freeze and fall to the ground, withering in pain.

Nick on the other hand makes a snap decision and runs out towards the girl, ignoring the light brush of James' fingers on his back, obviously wanting to stop him. He kneels half way through running, sliding on his knees once he reaches her side. He doesn't even care that his khaki pants are now ruined and he's sure to have bloody knees and scraped shins. All that matters is that a mere young girl, perhaps sixteen or seventeen was just killed for who knows what sick reason the Germanian Empire came up with.

His breathing is shaky as his hands slowly reach forward, thinking out ways to make everything better even though its mere impossible by now. The girl has been shot in multiple places, her shoulders, her thighs, even a few nicks on her neck. He then becomes shaky when he notices the large amounts of blood beginning to pool around them. His fingers lightly brush into it and his eyes widen, he stares at it, "B-bloo-"

Suddenly images of his younger years envelop his eyesight. All he can see are the smiling faces of him and his mother. The times when they cooked; then there was them cleaning. Soon two babies are added into the picture. Then it's the four of them laughing and playing. Although for the first time, Nick notices the distant looks in his mother's chocolate brown eyes as they continue to read stories to the twins. The passive faces she makes when Nick's father would enter a room…

"You there," a masculine voice booms, "boy!" The General yells out in shock, "Where did you come from?"

Nick shakes his head, all memories of the past put into a folder in the back of his mind. He remembers now where he is and what's happening, making him immediately stand up. He takes a few steps forward, not seeming to stand in front of the girl, almost in a protective state. "Murderer…" The school boy mumbles quietly, his face as hard as stone again.

The Chief Officer raises an eyebrow and cups his ear, "Eh? What was that, boy? Did you say something? Answer me! What did you just see?"

This time Nick says it a tad stronger, "Murderer."

And this time, the General hears. He opens his mouth to say something but decides not at the last minute; instead he tightens his big red, hairy fists and straightens. "Well, I see you answered my question easier than I thought." He motions for the soldiers to arm, "You see, boy. I am no murderer. I am a solver. I solve the problems we have in this world. That girl behind you," he moves his green eyes to the half dead girl back to the school boy, "was a problem. She was an inconclusive, irrational experiment that brought us nowhere. Germania has no need for such an uncooperative wench so I was assigned to take care of the issue. That girl," he clears his throat, "that _animal_, has escaped many times before this, we've given her even more chances but now," he laughs half-heartedly, "now was the time to…what would be the appropriate word?"

He turns to one of the soldiers who shrugs, not sure if he seriously wants an answer or is just being rhetorical. He snaps his fingers, "Now was the appropriate time to _retire_ that, that _thing_."

Nick's jaw clenches and his stomach drops as he notices a few red dots appearing on his bare arms. His breathing begins to become erratic and he can hear his pulse, pumping blood heavily in his ears to the point of deafness.

"So, looking at it from my perspective and the laws, I am in no such way a murderer as you so eloquently used. I am merely the problem solver." The General finishes with a proud smile and turns around, to his small group of army officers, "Take care of him, will you? He's merely another problem that Germania really just doesn't need at the moment."

"Sir, yes sir," the ten men say in unison as they take better aim.

_Is this the end?_ Nick thinks in a daze.

Suddenly a hand is wrapped around Nick's own calloused palm. He doesn't have enough time to turn and see who had just done that when everything goes pitch black around him. He looks from left to right but see nothing but the darkness. It feels cold, he decides. A light forms above him like a spotlight on a stage would the main actor as he prepares for the opening of the show.

"You don't want it to end this way, do you?"

Nick looks behind him but turns back around. Who had said that? It sounded like a girl but no one is here… He's still standing in pitch darkness, underneath a bright spotlight.

"Answer me." The feminine but fierce voice says again, this time more sternly. "Do you wish to live?"

Nick nods quickly, "Yes." He's not sure what's going on but his ears are still pulsing and it's getting harder for him to breath. _Is it a panic attack? Of course it is…there are guns pointed straight at me. How can I _not_ be freaking out? I'm pretty sure this is it. _The boy lowers his head as more things begin to swarm his already cluttered mind. _…But what about James? Is he still here? Or did he escape? Ella, how would she feel if I never showed up again? I know we're not entirely related, though I consider her my older sister but after what happened with our mother… Also, what about Gazzy and Angel? They-they need me._

"It seems you have a lot to live for." The voice quips.

The corner of his lips twitches upwards. He runs a hand through his black hair, "Yeah, I do."

"Hmm," a figure acknowledges quietly as it walks closer towards Nick from the black nothingness.

The teenager gasps as he notices the blonde hair, the slender frame, and the bright but cold blue eyes he only saw briefly before she was shot down. He also notices once she stands only a foot before him, in her blood soaked clothes. He looks at her wounds, noting that they are still indeed bleeding.

"Do it for your siblings. Do it for your older sister. Do it for your friend. You can save us, I can feel it. Now I ask again, do you wish to get out of this alive?" The girl's face is expressionless, yet her words are filled with warmth and meaning, making all the icy chills Nick once felt before slowly melt away. The girl takes the boys hands, causing images of Nick's childhood to flood his memories. From when he was born, his mother holding him tightly in her arms to him being left on Ella's front steps at the young age of ten, Angel and Gazzy in his own grasp from then on.

Nick grits his teeth as the painful memories flash before his eyes. Many are of the memories that have formed his very being; the reasons for why he is the way he is, and most importantly the very hate that dwells deep inside him for the world's only superpower, Germania. He despises them for taking away his freedom and his mother.

They told everyone that if they disposed of all the sick and different people of the world then the future would be much better for all. There would be less poverty, less diseases and epidemics, no hunger or indifference. What they dubbed 'The Perfect Society'. Yet the world is still filled with it all. There's still starvation in Africa, there's still millions of homeless people across the world, so few have actual health insurance, and violence and crime is still very common to this day.

"Yes, I do wish to live," Nick finally answers, this time much more sure.

The girl nods, "Then I grant you my power, the power of the Angel, so long as you grant me my ultimate wish. Do you except this contract?"

Nick begins to feel an odd, tingling feeling start up in his fingers, soon moving to the rest of his body. "Yes," he answers again, feeling two parallel lines shoot down his back, though not painful but very prominent.

Once the girl nods, she lets go of his hands and collapses behind Nick like she had when she was shot to death. The spotlight over the them dims and their surrounding go back to normal with the cement wall splattered in red blood, James standing behind one of the pillars, ready to leap out in a moment's notice, and the group of army soldiers armed and ready to shoot as the General walks away.

The pulsing in Nick's ears stops and his mind is cleared in a flash, making his panic attack stop all together. He oddly can think more pristinely now, taking in details like a camera would a picture. An air of confidence swarms him and he turns to James, "I know you have them on you, now is not the time to deny it. James, throw every smoke and stink bomb you have hiding in your uniform at me! Do it now!"

The tall, lanky boy doesn't quite get what his friend is getting at but since he's practically at death row and James could always make more, if they get out of there alive, he tosses them all within seconds, making a large cloud of fog form around Nick and the girl.

As the dark haired boy had planned, a gust of wind pushes some of the smoke towards the army officers, making the entire area unrecognizable. "James, this way," Nick yells out as he quickly picks the still bleeding girl up bridal style, making sure he has a firm grasp around her knees and shoulders, before making a run for the alley way on the opposite side of the building they had come in at. "Come on, big guy! You're a pro at this! Follow my voice," Nick offers loudly as he passes the now completely disoriented group of soldiers that are too loud, yelling about what's going on, to actually take notice to the escaping trio.

* * *

><p>"Nick, hang on, where are we taking her?" James tries to question again as he speeds down the highway, off to the side though so no one will see they have a dead girl riding along with them.<p>

The dark, quiet boy swallows hard as he stares down at the, what seems to, be lifeless body of the girl that had saved them, in a way. Nick still isn't quite sure how they had gotten out of such a mess so easily. One minute he had been close to having a heart attack, then the girl had appeared as if she was alive and well yet her clothes were drenched in blood as they are presently, saying things to him that he still doesn't completely comprehend to the fullest, after he had accepted whatever she was saying he was able to think so clearly and had gotten not only himself and James out, but her as well.

James' voice finally registers into Nick's newly reformed mind, which he still isn't quite sure how exactly it had occurred, and he sighs. He looks from their left, which from a top the high way is denser with the city and to their right that is slightly sparser. He decides the latter, "Go right. Keep going until we're in some unoccupied meadow or something."

His long time friend understands and keeps heading the same direction.

Soon the trio reaches what Nick is looking for exactly and the scooter is shut off. James sits on the bike awkwardly as Nick slides off the back, the girl still held tightly to his chest. He watches his friend take smaller than normal strides towards an area of the pasture with the least grass and plant life.

Nick cautiously kneels down and sits on his heels as he lays the beautiful girl on the ground. He stays silent and just sits there, watching her still, lifeless body for a few moments before standing up again.

James rushes over, "Nick, what are we going to do?"

The boy raises and eyebrow and stares at his friend with a questioning look.

His friend gapes, "Nick! We just ran away from the Germanian Army! We watched a girl get killed and don't forget you almost got shot too! Now we have a body that you for some reason took with us and…and-" James opens his mouth to say more but stops when Nick does or says nothing. "Why aren't you freaking out over any of this like me?"

The teenager walks around the girl and begins digging with his bare hands since he doesn't have a shovel, "Figure there's no point crying over a dead body. Tears aren't going to bring her back to life. Besides, we got out of there, didn't we? We're safe and that's all that matters."

James nods and begins helping with the digging process before mumbling, "Why is it you can be faced with imminent death one minute and cool and calm the next?"

Nick ponders over that question as the boys finish digging the hole and burying the girl respectively before heading back to James' scooter. _How _can_ I be like that? Does death and danger not affect me the same way as others? Or is it that because I've been surrounded by the burden of a death most of my life that I'm just use to it? Ever since I can remember I've been in danger. No thanks to my father… It's always been the danger of being attacked or kidnapped or worse, being found out about my true identity; so few know the truth, my real name. If anyone were to find out that I, Nick Anderson, were actually Nick Gunther-Hagen, son and first in line for the throne of Germania…I'm not quite sure what would happen, to me or to the twins. All I know is I vow to protect them from any harms way. Be it my father or the rebels plotting against him, I _will_ keep Gazzy and Angel safe from them. …Even if it kills me. _

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Suggestions? Review?<strong>

**Oh, I almost forgot! Thank you Cupcake for your amazing review! Since the review was anonymous I couldn't reply back in a private message so I'll just do it here! Now onto my new segment \/\/\/**

**Fun Fact of the Week:**

**When someone fails, a friend would say sorry, but a best friend would just make fun of you. (Read top Author's note, this is what happened to me today! ...By many!)**


	3. The Power Part One

**Hey...I know it's been forever (two weeks, right?), so let me start my two part apology by saying you are all wonderful human beings for coming back and that this will never happen again... That sounds a little depressing - at least to me but I digress. Anyway, on a much happier and not-so-depressing note, I'm back! You guys have _no idea_ what I've been going through these past two weeks. I actually had FOUR tests in one day and two quizzes the day after that. Man, high school is going to make me go insane! (But only if it can get me even more crazy than I already am. :)) **

**So yeah, here's an important thing \/ right below this. It's pretty important so I suggest you read it. (In case some of you are a little slow, it's the note in the parenthesis) I'm kidding, I know you guys are smart, you have to be to be able to know what the heck my story is about to understand it in the first place (get ready for some politics!). But seriously, read the note. It'll make more sense as you read the chapter though, of course. Enjoy!**

**(Note: **_**Italics **_**= memories, ****Line**** = flashback)**

**Almost forgot to thank all my lovely reviewers! Thank you to: Laughable-CHICK, Beileve-It-Or-Not, toolazytoologin, Avian-American Gurl and all the people who reviewed in the first chapter as well! **

* * *

><p><em>Wings<em>

_Chapter 3: The Power Part 1_

* * *

><p>"I'm home…" a tall, dark haired boy announces as he steps through the door frame into his older half-sister's way-too-small house.<p>

Two matching siblings run down the hallway and into the boy's arms, smiling from ear to ear, "Nick!"

Said person smiles faintly, almost forgetting that he made arrangements about three days ago for their friend's parents to give them a ride home every day after school considering how preoccupied Nick has been. He of course gave the usual excuses of "I have too much homework and studying to do for school" and "I got a job". Both of which are completely untrue, since Nick is still only 17, unless you count the weekly illegal poker games in the abandoned warehouses down at the pier as a job. The studying is learning better ways on how to cheat in poker.

"How was school big brother?" Angel, a tall nine year old girl with bright blue eyes and blonde hair asks as she grips onto his hand.

"Today, we had learned more science stuff!" Gazzy, also known as the Gasman whom is identical to Angel, yells out excitedly.

Nick nods and listens as the twins go on and on about their day. Though he knows he couldn't tell them about his; especially about all the weird things suddenly happening to him. It all started after he met that girl in that downtown courtyard.

"_Yes, I do wish to live," Nick finally answers, this time much more sure._

_The girl nods, "Then I grant you my power, the power of the Angel, so long as you grant me my ultimate wish. Do you except this contract?"_

_Nick begins to feel an odd, tingling feeling start up in his fingers, soon moving to the rest of his body. "Yes," he answers again, feeling two parallel lines shoot down his back, though not painful but very prominent. _

_Once the girl nods, she lets go of his hands and collapses behind Nick like she had when she was shot to death._

He still gets that tingling feeling in two straight lines running down his back along his spine. The warmth he felt coursing through him that night had long gone the next day though the images of that girl in his arms still haunt his dreams. _I wish I knew her name_, Nick ponders as he now half listens to the kid's stories about elementary things such as playing what on the playground and which colors were chosen to color on their teacher's whiteboard.

_Maybe I can go back to where James and I had buried her and make a proper burial. She deserves that much and it's the least I can do considering she…sort of saved our lives._ Nick hesitates; he still isn't fully sure what exactly happened that day. He wasn't sure what he was saying yes to, he just had this gut feeling telling him to say it. He trusted her as she apparently trusted him. He suddenly remembers all the blood and dirt caked into his clothes that he had to sneakily throw away that night in a far away dumpster. Angel had been so close to catching him…

* * *

><p>"Nick," the voice pauses before saying his name again, "Nick," only this time louder.<p>

The quiet boy shakes his head and blinks a couple times before processing what's going on. He looks at his friend in front of his with quizzical eyes, "What?"

James sighs, "We're here." He flicks his eyes to the small familiar house then back to his friend.

"Twins," Nick asks simply.

The tall, strawberry blonde boy yawns and stretches, "I called Ella and told her you weren't feeling good so she got off work early and got them. She seemed pleased."

Nick shoots a hard glare at his friend before sliding off the scooter and heading towards the front door.

James suddenly calls him out again and asks quietly, not completely sure on how to word his next question, "Are you alright?"

Through those three simple words, Nick understands that James means not only just about right now but about everything that's happened to the duo that evening. He knows he didn't show as much emotion as the regular person would when they put that girl in her grave. He knows they wouldn't be alive if it weren't _for_ her. And he knows if it were two regular boys, then they'd be dead by now.

Inside, James has been an emotional wreck, trying his hardest not to show any of it to Nick because if his friend can be calm and collected, so can he. He wishes he was as strong as Nick at times. He wishes he could be yelled at by a teacher without cracking a smile. He wishes he could fail a test and _not_ have to say a thing about it. He wishes he could blend into a crowd so easily that if looking away for a second, you'd lose him for hours.

Nick stops in his tracks and looks over his shoulder, his hands hanging loosely at his sides and his face the usual expressionless mask, "I'm fine."

His best friend watches in astonishment as Nick continues on his way to his door before giving a slight wave and shutting it behind him. He sighs in relief as he sees that all the lights are off and there are no sounds of little feet running around the house. He can't let anyone see his blood drenched clothes or they'll begin to think he's some kind of murderer/sociopath. _God knows what Angel or Gazzy would do. Hell, I don't even want to see me at the moment_, Nick thinks to himself as he walks through the small hallway into the kitchen which leads to the living room then up the stairs, narrowly tripping in front of Ella's door when his shoelaces get stuck under his own shoe.

He mentally curses then flings himself into his room before anything else hazardous to his safety can happen. Nick sighs in relief and begins to unbutton his sleeve before his bedroom light turns on suddenly. He freezes when he hears a yawn.

"Nick? Did you just get home?"

He licks his lips and closes his eyes for a second before going through several different scenarios of what he could do. "Ugh, yes I did. I'm sorry, Angel. I know how much me coming home late worries you and your brother."

The little girl nods, "But Ella worries too. She doesn't like it when you get home at dark."

Nick nods and moves onto his other sleeve to unbutton his cuffs, "I know, sweetheart. But," he fakes a yawn, "I'm tired and I'm sure you're beat, why don't you go to bed and I'll be there to tuck you in in a minute?"

Angel smiles, "Okay!"

He smirks when he hears the small feet bound back down the hall and the click of a door is heard. "Who knew I'd be thankful for once for short attention spans?" _Luckily she didn't notice anything too out of the ordinary. Angel _can_ get serious when needed. And when that happens, nothing stops her from finding out the truth…it's like she can read your mind or something._

* * *

><p>"Nick, is dinner ready yet?" Gazzy yells obnoxiously for the third time from the living room couch.<p>

Nick sighs melodramatically before stirring the macaroni-n-cheese a few more times as it continues to boil in the pot, "Almost, Gaz." The teen puts the wooden spoon down on the counter next to the stove and sets the timer.

He pushes some of his hair back and decides to go upstairs to change into his regular day clothes. Once in his bedroom as he's unbuttoning his shirt he notices something. Something that's never been seen before, at least not on Nick and he still can't get used to. He runs his hand across his chest and stomach and notices the more defined he is. He's never been one for working out; he's never really needed to in the first place. He's always been naturally tall and thin with little muscle. Now though he's seemed to grow abs over night! He first noticed how much stronger, and faster, he became in gym class…

* * *

><p>The whistle blows loudly and everyone stops what they're doing to look at whoever had blown it. The coach, who's wearing his typical white polo shirt and dark blue basketball shorts, walks into the gymnasium with a stern look on his face. He has his ever begrudged whistle dangling from his neck. A clipboard and pen is in one of his arms and the other is in a tight fist by his side.<p>

Everyone knows not to mess with Coach Stein. He's mean and cynical. The few people he seems to ever get along with are other adults or the best athletes he has. Everyone else is basically nothing to him. He could care less if the rebels decided to come and attack the school one day as long as he got out of harm's way. He's a real rough rider too. When he says run, _everyone_ has to run or else they'll have to do pushups for the rest of the class period under his strict supervision.

Nick and James stop talking when they notice Stein looking straight at them. James gulps loudly and Nick elbows him in the side. The two watch as their Coach glares and walks towards the group of thirty kids in Stein's fifth period activities class. He looks at each and every student's face before finally grabbing his clipboard and tapping it with his pen, "All right class. Today we're running a mile." He stops when loud groans sound the large room. "_And_ I'm writing down your times again. The state wants to see how much you guys have improved over these past few weeks."

"But didn't you take our times last time?" Someone asks aloud.

"Yes," Coach Stein announces, "but I'm sure you all know, considering you're all young adults that we don't live in a lazy world anymore. Kids your age are required by Germanic law to be able to run a mile in ten minutes or less by the time you graduate." He looks at his clipboard, "Most of you already can do that." He flicks his attention to Nick Anderson and James Griffiths for a second before looking at everyone again, "Some not so much."

Everyone groans again before heading outside towards the track. Once there, they line up at the starting position and wait for the whistle.

"Ready, Nickolas?" Coach Stein asks casually as the two walk slowly to the track.

"Only if you are, sir," said person remarks as he calmly walks to the starting line, not even glancing at his coach. Nick has always been one against the whole 'you must run a mile or else' situation that everyone is put in. He thinks people should be allowed to go their own pace when they like. Not have to feel the pressure to be physically fit just to do something they'll most likely never have to do once they are adults. _They're basically training us to be like soldiers._ Nick flips his hair to the side to see better before fixing his black t-shirt and matching basketball shorts so he's as comfortable as possible. Thankfully one thing the school is lenient on is dress code during any activities course. Students can wear what they like as long as it isn't "too provocative". Luckily Nick doesn't have to worry too much about _that_.

The whistle suddenly blows and everyone is off. At first Nick is at his usual pace of a slow jog. But as everyone passes him in a breeze, something changes in him. His heart rate begins to pick up. His breathing becomes deeper. He seems to be zoning out as his feet begin to pick up on their own. Soon all Nick sees is the blur of everything around him as he finishes his fourth and final lap.

Coach Stein's shout stops Nick from running an entire marathon. Nick slows and notices that he's already half way done with his fifth lap and turns around, feeling adrenaline coursing in his veins. Once he reaches his PE instructor the man just stares at him in astonishment.

"Ugh, sir," Nick asks, his hands on his hips as he slowly makes his way back to the starting line, "I'm pretty sure this where you tell me my time."

Stein blinks a few times before shaking his head, "R-right." He shakily looks down at his clipboard and locates Nick's original and newly recorded time. "You…" his eyebrows scrunch together, "You ran a five minutes mile exactly, about five minutes faster than your usual."

Nick nods and takes in a deep breath of air, trying to look like he's tired when in actuality he isn't. He feels like he can run an entire mile a couple more times. He's not completely sure how this feeling came on but he kind of likes it. He slightly smiles as he looks ahead of him to see people still on their second and third laps while he's done.

He notices James in the middle, huffing and puffing, but still keeping a good pace. Obviously he hasn't noticed that his best friend has already finished. James is always used to finishing a couple minutes before Nick so this will go as a major surprise.

Nick continues to watch his friends when all of a sudden a girl yells for him to get out of the way. He turns around curious to see a girl with medium length blonde hair and magenta colored bangs running right towards him. He doesn't even have enough time to move out of the way when she collides into him head on. Though oddly, even though her body completely falls into Nick, he's able to catch her with ease.

She's off her feet in seconds yet his body doesn't move an inch. She's feels extremely light to him as he basically holds her up by her upper arms and shoulders. She stares at him in shock for a few moments before getting angry. "What the hell? Don't you know how to move it? Why are you holding me? Put me down!" She kicks and tries to punch but it doesn't seem to affect the tall teenage boy.

Nick snaps out of it and lets her go, her feet lightly hitting the ground. He blushes faintly and runs a hand through his hair, "S-sorry."

The girl groans and rolls her eyes, "Whatever." She crosses her arms and pushes past Nick, "Coach, what was my time?"

"It's Maya, right?" Coach Stein asks the tall blonde before looking at his clip board, "5 minutes and 40 seconds, your average time."

Maya nods triumphantly.

"Not bad for someone who's almost always sick," Nick states as she walks past him on the track.

Maya scoffs, "I'm a natural athlete. It was programmed in me when I was baby so of course I'll run at incredible speeds." She sneers, "Unlike you who, what's your time? Ten minutes thirty seconds, again?"

Nick smirks and holds up his open hand, "Actually it was five minutes exactly."

Maya glares at Nick before spinning on her heel and heading for the girl's locker room. Like she cares if some lazy emo kid beat her in gym once, she has much more important things going on in her life that doesn't involve him anyhow. She laughs mentally before thinking, _it'll never involve him. He probably goes home every day after school and does homework all night while I go and make a difference in the world. Or…so I hope; that's at least my mission. I want to bring Germania down no matter what it takes. Even if that means missing a couple days of school, nothing else matters except for liberation from this damned tyranny. _

* * *

><p>Nick tiredly lies down on his bed and yawns. He's had such a long week, even though it's only Wednesday. It started with that girl, than all the bizarre changes that have been occurring, trying to watch Gazzy and Angel when there's way too much going on even <em>with<em> the newly developed space he has in his mind. He can go through about twenty different scenarios in his head in a second – yes, he's been counting – yet try tackling homework, dinner and two hyperactive nine year olds? Forget about it.

He turns on his side and looks at the clock. _It's only six o'clock?_ Nick asks himself in astonishment. He could've sworn that English essay he had to write had taken him way longer. After finally accepting that it isn't even late enough to go to sleep; Nick gets off his bed and begins to pace back and forth.

_Let's see…homework? Check. Dinner? Check. TV? There's nothing on except for the news which I can really do without at the moment. Twins? Gazzy and Angel are playing house._ Nick abruptly stops his mental list of things to do when he hears a loud bang from the room next door.

"I'm the princess!"

"No, I'm the princess!"

"Gazzy, you're a boy! Boys aren't princesses!"

"Well…well-"

"I'm the princess, now do as I say!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Nick narrows his eyes before shaking his head and deciding to check his email. He sits down on his bed, back leaning against the wall as he rests his laptop on his lap. Once it's on and running he's already in the more important emails. His breath almost hitches as he reads over one certain email. He quickly fumbles for his phone and presses speed dial one. His foot begins to tap uncontrollably as his cell phone goes onto its third ring.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, can you come over?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Was it as bad as I think it is? <strong>

**Well I really can't say it's bad, it just doesn't live up to my expectations, you know? I guess it just depends on what the readers think though. So...**

**Favorite/Review/Alert! Also, if this story continues to get **_four or more reviews a chapter_** I'll update much sooner than I have been (meaning I could possibly start **_updating every week_**)! Please feel free to ask me any questions as well, I know some of you wondering about some stuff and I might be able to help without giving away the whole story!**

**Now onto...**

**FUN FACT OF THE WEEK!**

**Saying something was easy like a test will most definitley result in you failing.**


	4. The Power Part Two

**10/13/11 Oh my gosh I am so pissed off! I could've sworn I uploaded this **_yesterday_**! It even said that I uploaded it but it never showed up! So around nine o'clock last night I found out about this and tried to log on to fix it or do something, but then it wouldn't let me log on! ...So I'm sorry Fanfiction is so messed up because I did update, it just didn't work for some odd reason.**

**10/12/11 Hey all! There's an important Author's Note at the end if this chapter! Also, thank you for all the alerts, favorites, and obviously thank you for reading! Now here's thanks to all my reviewers:**

**Knight Mistress, HeAt-StRoKe, ScarlettWings, and A Small Voice! **

**Anyway, here's another installement of...**

* * *

><p><em>Wings<em>

_Chapter 4: The Power Part 2_

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming."<p>

"No problem," James smiles, "I love these kids to death, Nick. I don't mind watching them for a few hours." His friend smiles his ghostly smile before nodding. James looks at the two little ones sitting on the couch watching cartoons before asking, "Have they eaten dinner?"

"Of course," Nick answers monotonously before putting his black jacket on from the hall closet, "Anything else?" He begins to slip on his tennis shoes.

James shrugs before stepping closer and leaning against the wall, blocking Nick from the twins' sight, "When are you going to be back, because I have to get home before eight thirty or else my parents are going to literally kill me."

Nick smirks, "Relax, if all goes well I'll be back by eight."

Arching his eyebrow, James whispers in astonishment, "An hour and a half? You're saying you can win a poker match in that little time?"

His friend smirks again, this time tapping his head, "I got a few tricks. Later," is his dismissal, causing Gazzy and Angel to simultaneously wave and yell goodbye.

"Have fun at the library, Nick!"

"Hope you get your project done soon! We'll miss you!"

Nick nods and leaves, letting James control the two younger ones behind him.

_I hope you know what you're doing, Nick._ James thinks to himself as he motions the kids back to the living room to watch more SpongeBob Square Pants. _These things can get dangerous real quickly and I don't know what any one of us would do if something were to happen to you._

* * *

><p>Nick pulls his pockets inside out to show that nothing is inside them. Shrugging off his jacket, he shows no sign of any wires or radio cords on his person. He puts it back on as the big burly man runs a metal detector across his tall form, only beeping when it passes his leather jacket zipper. After a few more moments he's patted on the shoulder and let through.<p>

He looks around, looking as calm as ever as he tries to take in as much as possible before setting out to the poker table. He notes that the building, obvious from outside, is just a large old wooden building used for storage. The smell of must is ever present since these storage buildings are located on the pier. Boxes stack up from the concrete floors all the way to the ceiling throughout the old, creaky structure. Nick continues his way down a narrow makeshift hallway towards a semi-large opening.

A small circular metal table is placed in the middle. Six chairs sit around it, four chairs already filled with, similar to the front doors man, big burly men. They probably are all in their late twenties or early thirties. They have ugly looking features and look just plain mean in general. They're all about three times the size of Nick, though height varies.

Nick is actually the complete contrast to them. This in nature brings up some alarm as he takes his remaining steps towards his chair.

A few of them straighten in their seats, their cigars hanging loosely from their lips as the tips continue to burn up with smoke. Everyone and thing goes silent as Nick takes his seat, emotionless like a brick wall.

"Who the hell invited some kid?" One bursts out as the foursome stare in confusion.

"Yeah, where's this other guy? He was supposed to be here a while ago, not some punk nose brat!" A man that was mid way lighting his cigar stands from his chair, dropping his small rectangular lighter on the table and looks to the fifth and final man coming in who also happened to be the man checking everyone at the door. "Yo, what's going on? Why is there a kid here? He could easily rat us out!"

"Yeah," the remaining two men sound out.

The doorman, also known as Joe, raises his hands in front of him, "Whoa, take it easy." He says this as the first to speak walks closer, his fists in tight vein-popping, white-knuckled balls. "Look, this kid is serious." Joe motions towards Nick, "I've seen him play before. He's good." He leans a little closer and half whispers, "He won an entire tournament in barely three hours one time."

The men look to Nick who shrugs and leans back in his chair, staring down at the deck of cards resting in the middle of the table.

A plate of chips is placed next to it and an ash tray on the other side. The light hanging above the table shakes as everyone gets situated into their appropriate seats.

The contrasts between Nick and the five rather large men are ever present as the four look between them and the teenager. Nick is tall but thin, wearing a nice leather jacket that he bought with his poker money a while back ago. Everything he buys he takes wonderful care of though it's the complete opposite with the others.

Joe is a large man, with muscles majorly placed in his arms and upper body. His hair is thinning; his skin is pale and wrinkly around the eyes. His dress shirt sleeves are rolled up to his big, dry elbows and his black slacks are dirty. His once nice dress shoes are scuffed from probably little care. The other men – Dan, Andy, Rod, and Blake – look similar to Joe, run down and wasting away.

Luckily, Joe cuts into the staring contest and starts stating the rules. He goes through the basics first: aces being high, everyone goes at once, each get five cards, et cetera. After he starts getting into something that even makes Nick almost smile, "Now, the most important thing. _Do not cheat_." Joe almost says it as if he's talking to a group of toddlers, "I mean it, or else you're going to have a lot more trouble than just being here." He slams his hand down on the table for good measure before grabbing the deck of cards and dealing.

As Nick receives his, he smirks. He looks over his cards one more time before dropping in more money than he had planned. In his hands was – in the poker world – the second best hand possible; in his hands is a two, three, four, five, and six of diamond. _Starting with a straight flush? That's almost not even fair._ Nick thinks to himself in a toying tone. He figures he has the cat in the bag, but unbeknownst, so does everyone else.

In the first round, everyone puts in a few tens, bringing the pot to a total of ninety dollars at the moment. The five men seem fine, though fully aware of Nick's easiness. He seems too calm for some, as if he knows he's going to win. Rod and Blake shift uncomfortably in their seats, but Dan – the one who had first spoken up about a kid being at an illegal poker game – continues to watch Nick suspiciously.

Though Nick stays as vague as ever, his obsidian eyes watch carefully for any possible signs of tells from the strange men. After about an hour of playing, folding and holding, Nick can already tell exactly what they do when they're lying.

Dan looks to his left knee. Andy rubs his forehead – since it gets so sweaty very easily. Rod leans back in his chair and takes in a big breath and huffs it out. Blake tends to either brush his right pointer finger underneath his nose or scratch his head – either one he does. Joe, whom had defended Nick in the first place, was a tad harder for the teen.

He felt bad at first trying to figure it out considering, in a way, Joe's a friend. Anyone who's willing to stick by Nick is good with him. In the long run though, Nick really needs the money and he can't let silly things like a small acquaintanceship get in his way. So he decides to just merely focus on the cards and money, but still keeping a close eye on the man to his right.

Taking another look, Nick instantly takes count of how much money is in the pit. He had already won the first, second and third rounds, bringing up his total to four hundred and sixty dollars. He could tell the men were getting fidgety, especially Dan. He hadn't liked Nick the second he had walking into this warehouse of crates and boxes.

"I fold," Joe says after a long look at his cards. He smirks at Nick, "You tapped me out kid."

"Me too," Rod and Blake say at the same time. They must be brothers by how they tend to do and say a lot of the same things together.

"Hmm," Nick sounds amusedly as he lays out his cards in a straight row on the table, "I believe I've won." He reaches forward and starts to pull all the remaining money towards him when suddenly a fist is slammed down on the table. He stops, a little shaken but still blank faced.

"I don't believe this! A kid, _a kid_! A kid beat us all in a game of poker? That is bull shit, man!" Dan yells out in anger as he stomps away from his now fallen chair and comes back fuming.

Joe stands slowly, "Hey Dan, just calm down. Obviously Nick here just got really lucky."

Andy is the next to explode, "You believe that? This kid is hustling us, I bet! He's probably been cheating this whole time, right under our noses!"

"Yeah, come on Joe. Don't ya think it's a little suspicious that he was able to win _all_ rounds in a breeze like that when we've been playing almost our whole lives? I know I've never been able to do that!"

Joe swallows hard as all the men stand from their chairs and start going towards Joe and Nick. Though the teenager can keep a straight face, Joe is openly freaking out. His hands become shaky and his brow sweaty, "I-I."

"Unless you were working with him," Rod spits out, "You know, like collusion or something!"

"I would never do that!" Joe yells.

"Then move out of the way so we can teach this little punk a lesson," Dan finalizes as he rams his fist into his open palm.

Nick takes this as his cue to get out as soon as possible. He knows he'll probably be killed if he stays to get the money but... _I need the money_, Nick thinks to himself. He doesn't even notice himself backing up against a tall column of large metal crates before his back brushes against the cool metal. His breathing quickens but he tries to keep his composure.

The men move closer once Joe moves out of the way. He's too unsure of what to do that he has decided to let the inevitable happen. He knows if Nick keeps up with what he's doing; it'll all reach up to him at some point in life.

"Just tell us the truth and we _might_ let you off easy," Andy starts, "you were cheating, weren't you?"

Nick scoffs quietly, "If you call cheating having skill…than I guess I was."

"So you admit it!"

"You didn't really give me a choice, you all just assumed I cheated because I used my mind instead of my eyes," Nick looks at each one, getting a dreaded feeling in the pit of his stomach as he sees the glint in their hate filled eyes.

Dan steps closer, "You callin' us dumb, kid?"

Before Nick can even answer, Dan swings his fist that's about the same size as the teen's own head. Luckily, Nick dodges it to his own surprise. He never knew he had such quick reflexes like that. The other three come after him once they see what had happened. The foursome figure Nick won't last long against all of them at the same time.

Ducking and dodging every kick, punch and swing, the four men continue to attack but Nick is still going. They don't understand how a puny teen such as him can slip through their fingers so easily. They know kids tend to have more energy than a thirty year old adult, but Nick is almost like a hummingbird. He's in one spot one minute and the next behind them, ready to block another hit.

"That's it, I'm tired of this shit," Dan yells out and pulls a small revolver from his pocket. "Let's see you dodge a bullet, you punk nose brat!" He aims sloppily but pulls the trigger regardless.

As the bullet comes out, the other men quickly move out of the way as to not get in the way of the gun fire. Joe watches in terror but the others are smiling, knowing that they finally got the kid. No one cheats in a game of poker with them and gets away with all their money and no repercussions.

The second the bullet releases, Nick swiftly moves out of the way, so fast no one even sees him move. When he looks back over his shoulder all Nick sees though is blood on the floor and the men staring in surprise. He looks father up the crimson river to see Joe lying on the floor, clutching his chest in pure agony.

"You killed him you son of a bitch," Blake crows.

This remark gets Nick angry. He has never laid a hand on someone before and has never planned on it, but this is an exception. "No one calls my mother that!" In his entire life, the only person to ever degrade his mom was his own father right before…her untimely death. _More like murder. My father had my mother killed because she refused to help him in his devilish plans to kill half the population of the world. Sadly, he got what he wanted. These fools here just remind me even more of that disgusting man that is my own flesh and blood. I want nothing to do with him or them!_

In the blink of an eye Nick's fist collides with Blake's jaw, making an awful bone crunching sound reverberate throughout the building. He almost hears the cartilage holding the jaw in place rip, making him take a step back in shock. He looks down at his fist to see if he had broken his own hand since there is no way he'd be able to do that without some major injury. Strangely enough, there isn't a single scratch on Nick.

Blake falls to the floor in a spin, groaning in pain next to the now dead Joe.

"What the-" Rod starts but fumes instead, "How dare you!" He lunges for Nick, but like with his fist, Nick roundhouse kicks the large man in the side, making his ribs crack and break.

_How am I doing this?_ Nick thinks in astonishment. _It's just so easy, as if I'm twice _their_ size or something._

Rod staggers, his hand clutching to his side but anger is still etched into his face, "I'll…I'll kill…you."

Suddenly Nick hears the gun go off again and leaps out of the way. He looks over his shoulder to see Dan aiming his gun again, this time for Nick's head.

"Hold still!"

Nick takes in a quick deep breath before shaking his head, "No thanks." He starts for a run, zipping between hallways and columns of boxes, hoping to get them lost for at least a few moments. He can hear three pairs of feet catching up behind him though; two in much better shape than the third whom is probably Rod. Luckily, Nick sees the large doors up ahead and feels a tad relieved.

BANG!

The gun goes off again, narrowly missing the teenager's foot.

BANG!

Nick decides to jump this time, not taking any chances.

BANG!

The third time Nick takes a running jump and suddenly something very odd occurs. Unlike the other two times when his feet land onto the ground with a loud thud, his feet never touch the ground. He feels a tug on his back but isn't quite sure what it is. It's so dark he can barely see yet he can make out two long and semi wide _things_ hovering over his back, holding him up and making him glide like…"_Wings?_"

"What in the hell is that?" Andy shouts. The other two men falter in their steps at what they see but continue running. "Is he-is he flying?"

_What the hell is going on?_ Nick thinks. He can feel these _wings_ working on autopilot, cruising through the air without Nick even needing to. They flap when he starts to get to low and glides when he needs to speed up. He doesn't even notice that he flew in an entire circle until he sees the poker table coming into view. Joe is still dead, lying on the floor. Blake is out cold on the floor as well, oblivious to anything going on around him.

Nick can hear the three men yelling "Where did the little freak go?", but he decides to ignore them for obvious reasons. Right now he's focused on figuring out what the hell is going on. So far he is up to noticing that his leather jacket is ripped from the black wings sticking out of his back. The strangest part is he didn't even feel it. They just appeared out of nowhere.

Nick cranes his neck to look at his back now that his coat is off, not caring that it's basically ruined. He notes that the wings are indeed attached to his back, in the exact spots where those tingling lines had first been. He tries flapping them and they do, he tries to retract them and they do as well. Though better than he could have imagined. They fold up perfectly along his spine to the point where you can't even tell he has wings on his back!

After celebrating this small discovery and acknowledging the fact that he now doesn't have to explain when he gets home why he looks like a bird to James and the twins, he looks at the table to see all the money still there. Nick quickly calculates that it's almost six hundred dollars and shoves it all into every pocket he can fit them in. He takes one more look behind him but freezes when he hears the dreaded sound of a revolver a few feet away.

"Getting away with our money, I see," Dan says calmly.

Andy walks up next to him, "When you didn't even earn that money. You cheated."

"Stupid kid thinks he can outsmart us with his little trick," Rod laughs but winces from the pain in his side.

BANG!

Dan shoots the gun for the fourth time and this time Nick is ready. He quickly dives for the gun and knocks it out of the rugged man's hand. He brings back his fist and aims for his stomach, making him keel over in pain. Next, Nick elbows Andy in the rib cage and hits him in the chin, knocking him onto his back with a loud smack.

Nick looks coldly to Rod who suddenly spits at the teen but misses, making Nick actually laugh for once. He slowly steps over the disgusting fluid, "Now, were you talking about this little trick?" He flicks out his wings, causing Rod to squeak in shock. ""Cause let me tell you, it's no trick. It's real, all of it."

Rod backs up, "S-stay away from me, f-freak!"

Nick smirks and flaps out his night black wings again, "You're telling me you're actually afraid of these things?"

"Y-you…you're some kind of-a demon or something! Get back!" Rod balls up his fist but winces again from his cracked ribs, making him look like a small mouse compared to Nick with his new found power.

"Oh right," Nick narrows his eyes at the man and begins to talk in a lower voice, "I'm the Angel of Death and you've been very bad. God doesn't like bad people."

"Agh," Rod screams as Nick grasps his arms and begins to take him afloat. Inch by inch they raise farther off the floor, going straight up to the ceiling. That is until Nick's wings suddenly weaken and he can't keep either of them up. Luckily they were only about a foot off the ground or else it would have been very bad for the both of them; still, Rod screams as they land, thinking that this is the end for him.

"Stop screaming," Nick says, "and I'm not a freak," he seethes through his teeth before kneeing him under his ribs, causing one more scream before Rod falls to the floor unconscious from the pain.

After a few minutes of complete silence except for Nick's slightly heavy breathing, he steps over the limp forms on the ground and grabs his jacket. He retracts his wings back to his spine and puts his jacket on. He silently walks out of the building, not finding the emptiness of the pier at night to be at all eerie. He enjoys the quiet walk home, not caring if any one sees him considering what he's been through tonight. Luckily he came out of it with six hundred dollars his pockets and _wings_. The latter being sarcasm of course.

Once he opens the door, instead of seeing three kids asleep on the couch like he usually does whenever he has James watch the twins, the TV is off and no one's there. The house is completely silent. James' shoes aren't next to the door like he had left them, nor his backpack which he had brought to probably finish up his homework.

Nick goes on high alert when he hears a tiny giggle coming from the kitchen. The light is on and Nick can see three forms at the table. Gazzy and Angel are facing the door but the third person isn't. He can tell it isn't James considering the person is female by her medium length blonde hair and tall, slim figure. She's wearing a white shirt and matching white pants. Her tennis shoes are caked with dirt but her skin looks perfect.

Nick takes one step into the kitchen and Angel squeals, "Hi big brother!" He looks to Gazzy to see that he's so caught up in his drawing of what looks to be a giant mushroom cloud of smoke. _Drawing explosions again I see, huh Gaz?_ Nick thinks tiredly before looking back to the girl.

After what seems to be her finishing up some picture in one of Angel's coloring books, she turns in her chair, rests her arms on the back and smiles, white straight teeth and bright blue eyes shining mischievously, "Hi Nick."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun...dun! Who could that possibly be? Just a little hint: The next chapter is titled...<strong>_MAX_**! Are you all as excited as I am? I'm kind of iffy on this chapter, but I promise starting from here...it's gonna get good! There's going to be major things happening to Nick in these next couple chapters (really the rest of the story) so please keep reading!**

**Oh and by the way, I'm sorry if my frantic updating over the weekend (this is towards all the people who noticed and/or have an alert for this story) angered/annoyed/bothered any of you. I really am. It's just, I love love love getting feedback and readers and I'm trying to see when is the best time to get more of these during the week. Again, I'm sorry. **

**SO now it's time for...REVIEW/FAVORITE/ALERTS! If I get up to 17 reviews (meaning simply 4 people have to actually click the review button and write SOMETHING) then I'll update sooner than planned! Oh and this goes for every chapter! Each time I update and I get 4,5 or 6 reviews, I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOONER! **

**Also, I'm not sure if I want to keep doing just FUN FACT OF THE WEEK each update, so I think I'll start doing this as well:**

**QUESTION OF THE WEEK! (I'll start simple though):**

**What is your dream job?**


	5. Max

**Hello all my lovely readers/fellow writers! I have been haing such a fantastic week that...I kind of almost forgot about this story. :/ It's just that there's been some big changes going on lately, but it's all good which is awesome! Anyway, here's big thanks to my reviewers:**

**Ryanyes I'm a girl, Knight Mistress, Percy's favorite sister, and Paper Aeroplanes! You guys are awesome!**

**Oh and remember to read the author's note at the bottom! There's some exciting news down there! ****And now for what you've all be patiently waiting for...**

* * *

><p><em>Wings<em>

_Chapter Five: Max_

* * *

><p>"Ugh…Angel, Gazzy…who's-" Nick starts but is cut off by them.<p>

"Nick, you never told us you had a girlfriend!" Gazzy shouts.

"Yeah, she's so pretty Nick! Why didn't you bring her here sooner?" Angel asks as she admires the tall beauty sitting across from her.

"Yeah Nick," the girl drawls slightly, "why haven't you introduced me to your two adorable little siblings?" She flashes a small smile at them before looking back lazily at Nick. She seems so comfortable and at ease in this house, well anywhere really. Why spend life feeling uncomfortable when you could just relax and go with the flow?

"Nick, are you going to marry Max?" Angel asks suddenly.

"I want to be the ring wearer," Gazzy pipes in excitedly.

Angel sighs, "Ring _bearer_, Gaz."

He slouches, "Oh."

The girl called Max laughs lightly but continues to stare at the boy she has dubbed Mr. Tall, Dark and Silent. He's barely said a word about her being here though she knows he was about to ask who she was before little Angel and Gazzy had started bombarding him with questions.

Nick calmly sighs and walks over to the kitchen sink. He grabs a clean glass from the drying rack before walking over to the jug of milk that had been sitting out next to the once full plate of chocolate chip cookies. He pours himself a full glass before taking a small sip and walking towards the table and "trips". He pretends to accidently empty all the contents of his cup onto the table covered with the drawings and coloring utensils the threesome had been using.

"Uh oh, look at that Max. I made this huge mess and ruined all of you and the twins' stuff." He swiftly grabs a broken crayon while the kids aren't looking and throws it at the wall behind Angel and Gazzy, making them look at what that noise had been. Taking that moment to act, he then pours the remaining few ounces of milk onto Max's head, "Look, I even got some milk on you. I am so sorry." He says this with no emotion what so ever.

Max glares deathly at Nick as he grabs her wrist and pulls her out of the kitchen chair, "We should go get some towels and clean this up. Gaz, Ange you two can start by throwing away all the wet papers. Come on, Max."

The twins pout and begin to clean up the mess as Nick takes Max out of the kitchen, up the living room stairs and towards his room. Once inside he had planned on pushing her away from him considering she's supposed to be dead and he really doesn't want some dead stranger anywhere near him, but instead she ends up surprising him.

She quickly spins around with Nick's hand still tightly around her wrist, grabs his arm and flips him onto his own bed in a breeze. "Don't touch me," she states as she begins to wipe the milk from her face with one of Nick's shirts that was neatly folded on top of Nick's dresser. "You know," she starts after Nick situates himself upright on his bed, fuming "I just got these clothes washed and you just _had_ to go pouring dairy products on me. What if I was lactose intolerant?"

Nick shakes his head, "Shut up." He gets off his bed and walks up to her, narrowing his eyes at the blue eyed girl, "Who are you?"

She just blinks and starts to clean off her shirt again.

"Answer me," he warns, "Who are you?"

"I thought you told me to shut up?"

Nick sighs and begins to rub his temples.

"Besides," Max says as she sits down on his desk chair, "you said my name earlier. It's Max. Are you deaf or something?"

Nick groans slightly, "Why are you here? I thought you died."

Max raises an eyebrow, confused at what he's talking about. "I died?" She pretends to think it over for a few seconds before snapping her fingers. "Oh! You mean the whole getting shot at thing about a week ago?"

Nick purses his lips and nods curtly.

She shrugs and answers simply, "I didn't die."

He takes off his jacket and tosses it on the bed, "How?"

"I just didn't, alright?" Max answers more annoyed.

"But you…but I-"

Max cuts him off, "But what? You held me awkwardly as you and your friend took a little joy ride down the street and buried me in some pasture?" She pauses before remembering, "Oh, and thanks a lot for that, really. It took two whole bottles of shampoo to get out all that mess in my hair."

Nick opens his mouth to say something but decides on something else considering she'll probably just go on and on about what they had done wrong. "Why are you here?"

Max stops rubbing at her half dried shirt and looks into Nick's obsidian eyes more seriously, "We made a contract. Remember?"

Nick takes a seat on the edge of the bed, his hands flexing and straightens a little before he gets the nerve to ask, "What the hell is a contract?"

"Well," she says in a teacher like tone, "a contract is a written – or verbal – agreement between two or more parties." Once finished she stares at him with a slight toying smile.

He sighs, "I know what a contract is."

"Then why did you ask?"

He begins to say something but stops when he hears the familiar sound of a car pulling up to the driveway. He quickly gets up and looks through his curtains to see that Ella's car is here. Glancing at the girl sitting at his desk he tells her, "Stay quiet."

Max salutes mockingly, "Yes sir, Sergeant Nick."

He grimaces before he steps out of his room, not forgetting to shut his door behind him, and gets downstairs before Ella walks in. "Hey guys, how is the clean up coming?"

Angel frowns, "Fine."

"I don't see why we had to clean up _your_ mess," Gazzy grumbles quietly but Nick can still hear it loud and clear.

"Where's Max?" Angel asks as she throws the last bits of wet coloring book into the trash.

"Ugh," Nick thinks quickly as he runs a hand through his hair and looks at the door anxiously, "She went home. Yeah, it's a school night and all so she decided to go." He then lowers his voice, "I need to ask the two of you something very important though." The twins come closer to him and gets down to their level, "When exactly did she get here? Was James still here or had he just left out of nowhere?"

They shrug, "She got here about an hour ago."

Nick looks at the clock to see that it is already nine thirty. "So did James leave?"

"Well," Angel thinks back, "Max had come about the time James said he had to leave and that was when she said she was your girlfriend and they talked for a little bit. I'm not sure what about though."

"James seemed a little freaked out," Gazzy adds.

Angel nods and continues, "But he ended up leaving because Max said you had told her to come and watch us 'cause you were running late or something."

Nick nods, taking in all the information that they're giving him before the sound of keys jingling at the door is heard and in walks Ella, looking exhausted as ever from a long day at the hospital she works at. "Ella," he greets.

She smiles tiredly at her three half siblings before looking at her watch and frowns, "Hey guys, why are you still up? It's a tad late for a school night, don't you think?"

"Sorry, we had a little accident and was cleaning it up when I must've lost track of time," Nick answers as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Well," Ella sighs and looks at the twins, "You two need to get to bed. You're going to be tired in the morning so get going."

The two protests but she doesn't listen as she orders them up to their rooms, "I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in!" She smiles triumphantly once she hears their doors shut behind them. She heads for the refrigerator before asking, "What did you guys eat for dinner?"

"Macaroni and cheese," Nick says simply as he begins to pull out the money from his pockets.

Ella watches silently as he pulls out the remaining bills. She comes to the table and leans forward, simply staring at the money, "How much-"

Nick cuts in before she even has time to ask, "Six hundred."

She purses her lips and nods, "How did you manage that?"

Nick shrugs before stacking the money into a neat column and folds it. He motions for her to take it but she doesn't. He pushes it toward her but she grips his arm, telling him to stop by her body language.

"I don't want it."

Nick gapes, "Why not?"

Ella takes a step back and looks around before looking back at her younger half brother, "Do you not think I have enough to worry about let alone you going out to illegal poker games? What if you had gotten hurt? What would I have done then, huh?"

Nick watches her silently.

A single tear runs down her cheek, "I want you to keep this money."

"No," he says.

"Don't argue with me," she warns, "I want you to keep this money and put it into a savings or something. Do whatever; just don't think you're going to sneak it into my purse later because I'm just going to do the same to you. We don't need it. I make enough as a nurse to feed and house us."

"Barely," Nick whispers.

Ella's hand swiftly slaps against Nick's cheek, "Don't you dare say that to me! We have enough, all right Nick? We may not live in a castle like your father but at least it's not the streets," she says in a venomous tone.

Emotionlessly, Nick picks up the money off the table and puts the wad of cash in his pocket.

Ella watches him before rubbing her eyes from all the remaining tears, "I'm going to go tuck in Angel and Gazzy. I want you in your bed room by the time I'm finished."

He nods curtly as she brushes past him and heads upstairs, Nick following slowly behind only taking a left turn instead of a right like she is. He looks behind him cautiously before opening his door a tiny bit and slips inside.

"You could've knocked," a feminine voice whines as she pulls the covers closer to her.

Nick blinks, not sure what's going on until he takes in the entire picture.

Max is in his bed, wearing one of his nice dress shirts. Her clothes are hanging from his closet door – which she opened when she went snooping for a suitable shirt to wear to sleep – as if they're drying after just being washed with soap and water.

"Did you…"

"Did I wash my clothes? Yes, I did because you were taking a while so I figured I might as well since those are my only clothes." Max rubs her arms with the overly long sleeves, "Your shirts are really soft."

Nick's jaw tightens, "Get out."

"Huh?" Max asks teasingly, "What was that? You're so quiet I couldn't hear you?"

"I said," Nick says through clenched teeth, "get out of my house. You're not staying here tonight."

"Hate to break it to you," Max smirks, "but we made a contract. I'm bound to you like glue on paper." She laughs lightly, "You're stuck with me."

Nick sighs and sits on the edge of the bed farthest from Max as possible, "Alright, then what do I have to do to get rid of you?" He fumbles through his pockets before pulling out the six hundred dollars, "Here, take it. Just leave me, my family and my friends alone."

Max takes it and stares at the wad of bills before stating, "I am not your whore, Nick. I can't be bought…but thanks though." She then places the money on the bedside table next to her before sliding into the bed more and pulling the covers to completely cover her, "You're just going to have to fulfill my ultimate desire."

"And what's that exactly?"

The odd girl yawns before turning on her side and pulling the soft fluffy pillow closer to her chest, "We'll talk tomorrow," Max decides for the both of them, "Goodnight Nick."

Said person is about ready to blow his top off before there is a small knock at his door.

Max immediately sits up and looks to him with an urgent look telling him to answer the door before whoever comes in.

Nick follows her silent order, "Just a sec." He takes his shirt off to make it look like he was about to go to bed, throwing the shirt at Max just to annoy her and cracks the door open a little, "What?"

"I came to apologize. Can I come in?" Ella asks, looking much more relaxed. She starts forward but Nick stops her.

"I'm actually pretty tired," Nick says, "but it's okay. I deserved it."

Ella nods and looks around uncomfortably. She never really has been good sharing emotions with Nick. He's always been so closed off. Honestly, she was a little creeped out by him at first. He was such a moody ten year old when he was first sent to live with her. He hardly helped taking care of the twins, but it really couldn't be blamed on him per se. He was living in a fairytale before their mother was killed. Ella too was deeply saddened by the loss, but she always felt some contempt since her own mother had left her with her father instead of bringing her along to live in Hans Gunther-Hagen's palace. Nick was the lucky one; Hans wanted him…at least for a little while.

"Goodnight," Nick quietly dismisses her before shutting the door softly. He rests his head on the door, wishing he could be a better brother to Ella even if they only share a mother. Sadly, his train of thought is disrupted when a shirt is flung at him. Before it hits his head, Nick catches it and looks distastefully at its thrower.

"Just for that," Max says annoyed, "you're sleeping on the floor."

**LINE**

After a restless night in his old sleeping bag, Nick had gotten up, took a shower, got yelled at by Max for letting his "stupid alarm clock waking her up at an inhumane time in the morning", get ready for school, and was already in his English class before class even starts.

He sits motionless at his seat, simply listening to the things going on around him like the teacher writing down notes on the board, students filing into their chairs slowly, kids laughing obnoxiously as they walk down the hallway. Lately it seems just listening is the easiest thing for him. He doesn't have to worry about getting some new power to go along with this Angel nonsense Max has been telling Nick about.

They had briefly spoken before he had gone off for school, mostly to warn him that rebels could show up at any time and when they do, "Don't worry, you'll have me there". Those words have still been echoing in the back of his mind. Max on school property? That's a nightmare all in itself. People would find out. They'd find out that Nick has been hiding a fugitive in his own bedroom. He'd be killed along with Max, though that part he isn't completely sure about. She didn't die when she got a bullet put in her head, so why would she fall to anything else?

A rebel group showing up at the school is also really bad. Why would they come to a private school anyway? Sure, it's the richest school in the North American Territory. It's also known for the high profiled staff and students that have either come from or gone off to become some important political figure or General of some part of the Germania army. Nick's eyes widen slightly once he remembers the most important thing about North Adams High School. It gets sent money directly from the Germania Kingdom itself. If the rebels hold all the students and teachers hostage, who knows what they could accomplish.

Nick glances out the window, which is conveniently placed next to his desk, when his eyes catch a small glimmer of movement. He first notices the two heads of blonde hair, then the clothes. One is wearing a simple skirt with a white blouse and red tie. The other is wearing white cut off shorts and tucked in partially is a blue button up that's way too big for her small but muscular frame. He knows that shirt anywhere. _It's the one Ella had bought me about two years ago for my birthday. It _was_ buried deep in the back of my closet…only one other person besides me has been in there recently._ He suddenly stands up, causing everyone to stare and look at the frozen teen, "Ugh, may I step out for a moment?"

"Of course Nick, the bell hasn't rung yet," Mrs. Cheatham answers politely and smiles.

He nods and hurries out of the room, ignoring all the stares he's receiving. Nick rushes out the side door but pretends to walk as if he has no care in the world once he reaches the two girls. "Maya," he greets.

The two girls turn in surprise, Maya being more jumpy while Max is calm and serene as always, "N-Nick, what are you doing here?"

"I should ask the same for you. You're almost never here because you're always too sick," Nick counters back. He flicks his sights to Max and gives her a warning glare which she simply rolls off her shoulders. "Who's your friend?" Nick asks as if he doesn't know the mysterious girl standing next to him.

Instantly, Max understands what the boy is trying to do and plays along. She has to hand it to him; he is really using his new formed power well. She's seen in the past in people she has given the power to tend to crumble from the strength in days, turning into monsters that would use the power of the Angel for anything but good. _Hopefully Nick is different_, she silently hopes.

"Who, her" Maya points and waves her off, "She's no one. Some hobo off the street who obviously doesn't know where she is at the moment. I've been explaining to her that she isn't welcome on school grounds and she was _just leaving_."

Maya and Nick stare at Max, waiting for a response and she nods, walking away. When Maya looks towards the school as the bell rings, Nick gives Max a hand signal, telling her to meet him in the janitor's closet in twenty minutes.

"That was rather odd," Nick sighs.

Maya nods and looks around nervously.

"Everything okay," Nick asks as the two head to their English class.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Maya answers mechanically, once the two are at the door Maya turns to Nick, "What did you want anyway?"

He shrugs, "Saw you outside and figured I'd walk you to class."

Maya blushes slightly before opening the door and sitting in her seat. She watches Nick unnoticeably as he too goes to his seat. She's not completely sure what is with him. For half the year they never even talked to each other and now he's walking her to class?

Maya stops her train of thought at that. She grips her pencil tightly, angry that she's even thinking about him in any form. There are much more important matters to think about than some boy. Rumors have been going around about a small group of people dubbing themselves as rebels that might be coming to this very school any day now. What exactly for? She isn't sure. That's why she informed Ratchet and the others as soon as she heard about it.

She scowls at her seat. Then that Max girl had to come today as well. She almost blew Maya's whole cover! _And for some reason, Max only wanted to know if my friends were coming as well. Why would she care if Ratchet or Star or Kate or even Holden were to come? What do they have to do with Max at all? What are they keeping from me now?_

* * *

><p><strong>So who's ready to get there FAX on? Oh and in case you're wondering, no Maya and Nick do not get together in the end. Ever. I'm actually having trouble what I want to do with Maya in the first place. Should she die? Should she live? I don't know. Just remember there's still a lot of stuff that'll be happening from now on! Specifically the NEXT CHAPTER!<strong>

**And because I am in such a good mood, I'll tell you what the next chapter is called! Fang!**

**Get excited people!**

**Don't forget to review/alert/favorite! Remember that if I get four or more reviews per chapter I can gaurantee an update next week!**

**So...FUN FACT OF THE WEEK!**

**Talking to your crush for the first time in public will be EXTREMELY AWKWARD. (I learned that one today!) So expect a few awk silences.**


	6. Fang

_Wings_

_Chapter Six: Fang_

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Why, whatever do you mean?"

Nick narrows his obsidian eyes at the slightly shorter girl before him as he fully shuts the door behind him, leaving just the two inside one of the many janitorial closets located in North Adams High School. "Why," he begins slowly but harshly, "why are you here?"

Max drops her innocent façade, "I'm just doing my job."

"How," Nick half yells, "by trying to blow our cover?"

Max gives him a warning look which causes him to recover and cautiously look over his shoulder towards the still closed door, wondering silently if anyone could actually hear him. "You mean _my_ cover, Nick. No one knows about you," she points out.

The teenage boy takes in a deep breath before letting it out slowly, hoping it will calm his nerves if only slightly, "They will when they find out about you stupid."

"Do not call me stupid!" Max says in a frenzy, "You are the one skipping class just to talk to me when we spoke about this same exact subject this morning!" She lowers her voice a tad, "I will be coming around your school a lot more than I believe you fully realize. You cannot get hurt, Nick. We made a contract, remember?"

"Then why do you have to come here?" He motions to around him, "I don't think there's too many life threatening things happening around here."

Max laughs dryly, "You have no idea do you? …There is plenty things that could happen at any second." She sighs in resolution, "That is why I am here, to watch over you." She crosses her arms and turns away before mumbling, "Not that I want to be."

Nick pinches the bridge of his nose before grunting in response, "Fine, you can stay here, _but_ just here. I can't risk having other people see you." He looks her up and down, "Especially in those clothes." He points to her make shift white shorts that were originally pants and the oversized denim looking blue button down shirt that was originally a Christmas present for Nick a few years ago.

Max playfully smiles back and sticks out her tongue at him.

Nick rolls his eyes before opening the janitor's closet door a crack and peeks out into the hallway just to be sure no one is around before stepping out, "I don't want to see your face anywhere near me. Or that girl you were talking to earlier."

"You mean Maya?" Max asks nonchalantly as she sits on a crate filled with cleaning supplies to examine her nails.

He hesitates. "How do you know her?"

The mysterious girl looks up at him and stares quizzically at him with her pale blue eyes before finally answering, "She's a rebel, Nick."

He nods, silently taking in the finality of the accusation.

"You seem pretty calm about that," Max notes, looking away from her dark haired companion back to her plain but clean cut, unpainted nails.

Nick snaps out of it and smirks, "I've had my suspicions long before you or your power ever came around." Max snorts before Nick warns her, "Do not leave this closet until I come get you, got that?"

She silently salutes as he shuts the door on her and walks back to his English class.

He can't help looking over to Maya as he enters the room. He knew she was a rebel, or at least had something to do with them. She's always been out on the days of an attack. The next day she'd be back pretending she was "just getting over a cold" or some other lame excuse. Yet during times of physical activities, she'd be the best in the class sometimes even beating the instructor in whatever they were doing.

He stares at her emotionlessly, causing the girl some unease before going to his seat and focusing on the assignment on the board. He can feel her eyes boring into the back of his head, probably wondering what Nick is thinking at the moment. Nick of course lets this roll over him as if it's nothing to be concerned about. _That's because it isn't something to be concerned over…at least that's what I believe_, Nick thinks to himself.

* * *

><p>Up until lunch, the day goes by smoothly with no sign of any rebels or attacks. The school seems peaceful as students head to the cafeteria. Freshman and sophomores already had A lunch. Juniors and seniors have B lunch shortly after them.<p>

Nick and James walk from their history class with Ms. Segerdahl to the lunch room, but unlike usual days when they hungrily await food James is tense with questions and Nick is tense with wondering where Max is. She's most likely not in the janitor closet anymore. Why would she listen to him then when he specifically told her to stay in his room this morning in the first place? It just wouldn't add up if for once she did what she was told.

Once inside the large room with tall glass windows reaching from the floor to the ceiling on three of the four walls, the two best friends head to their usual table. Nick almost doesn't even notice James calling his name as he endlessly searches the crowed of people for any sign of Max what so ever.

"Who are you looking for?"

Nick snaps his head towards his tall goofy friend, "What?"

The strawberry blonde teen sighs before slumping into his plastic chair and stares at his longtime friend with a sad look. "What is going on Nick? What are you not telling me? Better yet, why was that Max chick at your house?"

"There's…a lot happening right now, James. And I'm sorry for-" Nick's attention is taken away when he sees an awfully familiar head of blonde hair standing about one hundred feet away standing in line for food. She has the same length hair, same skin tone… _The only thing that's different is the clothes_, Nick dreads to himself. "Where would she have gotten…?" He starts quietly.

"Where would who have gotten what?" James asks completely confused.

"Listen, I'll talk to you later but right now I have something I need to take care of," Nick answers automatically, not even glancing at the boy before heading towards Max. Right now she's top priority, but in the back of his head all he can think about is ditching James, his _best friend _of seven years, to get to Max. He's practically leaving his friend "out of the loop" so to speak when all James wants is an explanation. Nick knows it's the only fair thing to do considering what he's put his best friend through last night. Nick had actually forgotten to take his phone to the poker game so when Max had come and informed James what had been happening, he blew up Nick's phone with frantic messages telling him to call him as soon as he gets it.

Sadly, there isn't a lot that he can do about it at the moment. What with that girl practically showing up _everywhere_… This brings him back to the present and after dodging people to get to where she is, Nick reaches Max breathless and annoyed beyond belief, "Again, really?"

She looks at him innocently, her blue eyes helping tremendously with the look, "What? I'm getting some lunch-" Suddenly her eyes move to the empty lunch line next to them. Taking in the aroma she runs over to the glass windows of the school bakery and inhales deeply, "Is that what I think it is?"

Nick looks around before coming up behind the weird girl, "You mean the cookie?"

"No, I mean the extra extra _large_ cookie," she half yells in excitement. She looks to the cash register and pulls out a wad of money, "How much for one?"

The dark haired boy immediately takes note that it looks suspiciously like the large sum of money he had given her to get the hell away from him and his family the night before.

"It's a dollar fifty, miss," the older lunch lady says curtly.

Max gapes before handing over two dollar bills and retrieving her change and cookie back. She quickly hands Nick the fifty cents and rapper before diving her teeth into the oversized cookie. She moans in pleasure as the sadly not warm but still amazing chocolate morsels melt into her mouth. "Oh," she swallows her first bite, "wow."

"So, cookies are your weakness, huh?" Nick says slightly astonished as he looks around cautiously before reaching for Max's wrist to pull her out of anyone's sight. He almost forgot about what happened the last time her tried this until it was too late. In seconds, even when she is busy chewing on her cookie, Max counters Nick's advance and flips him with ease onto the cold hard linoleum cafeteria floor.

Nick groans and looks up at his rather annoying partner before taking notice of the many stares the two are receiving. He looks around, not completely sure if what had just happened is what caused the sudden drop in conversation around them. This puts the both of them on high alert until loud speakers suddenly crackle to life.

"ALL STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR HOMEROOM CLASS IMMEDIATELY," a harsh voice that could only be owned by Mr. Pruitt, the school's mean principal, commands "I REPEAT, ALL STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO YOU HOMEROOM CLASS IMMEDIATLEY. WE ARE IN LOCKDOWN MODE AS OF NOW MEANING NO ONE MAY LEAVE THE SCHOOL PREMISES. PLEASE DO NOT OVERREACT IF YOU SEE ANY ARMY OFFICIALS WALKING AROUND CAMPUS. THEY ARE HERE FOR YOUR PROTECTION AND WILL DO AS SUCH. IF ANYONE DISOBIES THESE ORDERS _WILL_ BE HARSHLY QUESTIONED BY ME OR THE GERMANIAN ARMY." He pauses before saying smoothly, "Your choice."

In the corner of Nick's eye, pairs of dark figures seem to be marching down the hallway where everyone can see them. Their military uniforms are pristine and in perfect order. Their faces are hard as stone. Their marches are seemingly in synch with the beat of the teenage boy's heart. Though he does take note that these uniforms are different from the ones him and James saw a week ago at the downtown area. If Nick can remember correctly, the tan army clothes are withheld for a special part of the military, these black uniforms the soldiers here are wearing are for defense.

"Why would we need defense soldiers when it's just a lockdown?" Nick asks quietly. Before he can even think of an answer Max grips onto the collar of his shirt and starts pulling him away from the large groups of people piling up towards the doors.

"We need to get out of here," he finally says as the two are practically running now.

"No really? I thought we were just running away from those army guys for fun?" Max quips.

The twosome continue their fast paced walking until they find a side door which leads into a more secluded hallway, making Max feel a bit relieved though still as tense. She knows she can't just show up at some teacher's classroom and say that she's a student. They'll ID her before she can even say "Here". Also, she can't go hide in another closet considering all the soldiers marching about. She feels almost trapped.

"Here," Nick says after a while of silence of them stalking down the hallway. He punches in a code into a small pad and a door that was painted the same color as the wall glides open, allowing Nick to walk inside the dark room with Max following suit. He motions for her to stay quiet and points towards a metal staircase located along the wall, rusted from old age. "This will take us up to the roof," he announces quietly.

She silently nods and practically runs up it. She swings open the door to fresh air and almost smiles. Now she feels completely relieved to be outside and not cooped up in a closet again. She probably will never admit this to Nick but she's actually claustrophobic. Even being in a big room filled with lots of people can make her feel extremely uncomfortable, as if she wants to crawl out of her skin.

"What's going on? Tell me." Nick says as he closes the heavy metal door and turns to the mysterious girl that's been plaguing him with misfortune since the second he locked eye with her.

Max sighs and decides to start smoothing out her skirt and blouse, "Like I would know. A group of army officials just suddenly showing up at your school does seem a little suspicious though. Why the defense team? Why could they not just send a few police officers? I'm sure they can do just as good of a job."

Nick seems a little shocked that the same exact thing that was on his mind was on hers too. _She is right_, Nick admits to himself. _Why do we have to have guys with bullet proof vests running around the hallways of the school? Unless…_ "Do you think…" This gets Max's attention, "What if they're trying to distract us from something else?"

As Max ponders this idea, a grainy male voice begins talking from somewhere below them. The two look at each other before looking out in front of the school to see Humvees pulling up and army trucks unloading more soldiers only this time with guns. Even a few news vans are pulling up, obviously ready to get the juicy details for their next story.

Nick and Max both dive for the ledge of the roof swiftly, peeking over the edge to see a staff sergeant standing in front of the doors below them. They look at each other like deer in front of headlights before Nick mouths for her to stay as quiet as possible.

"They're sending in four Gozen as we speak, sir," the sergeant answers his walky talky again.

"Here we go," Max dreads in a quiet voice.

Nick peers at her from the corner of his vision, wondering what she's talking about. He knows he's heard of Gozen before, he just can't remember what they are specifically. Is it some kind of weapon? _Obviously_, he thinks to himself, _or else they wouldn't be making such a big deal over it._

The two watch as everything falls in place before them. The small groups of soldiers that came in the trucks begin marching in perfect squares across the school property. The more important people such as majors and sergeants are taking orders from the few generals actually here at North Adams. These Gozen, which are biped mechanical suits, come shortly after, drivers already in seat, armed and ready for defense instead of the usual fighting that they are really intended for.

"The rest are at Chesapeake Bay, taking down everything and anyone there, sir," the sergeant speaks again, only this time he seems more excited about the news. "The mission should be completed by sun down."

"Hey," Nick says softly, still looking straight ahead at the mesmerizing robot weaponry known as Gozen, "What do you think-" He looks over to ask Max what she thinks the sergeant is talking about only to find that she's gone.

He immediately gets back up on his feet, not too worried about if anyone will see him on the roof, frantically looking for the mysterious girl. _She was right next to me a second ago…I think. No. She was but where did she go? If anyone sees her_, Nick dreads in his mind. So many ideas pop into Nick's mind about what would happen to Max if she was found right now makes him even more paranoid. He wants to call out her name but he knows he can't because of the staff sergeant right below his feet.

Nick suddenly notices a slight movement over by the ladder that takes you down to the lower part of the roof and immediately heads over there. He looks over the ledge to see Max's school uniform she was wearing. "Max," he calls quietly.

"Shh," she answers back, appearing instantly at his elbow which in turn almost gives the boy a heart attack. She laughs, "Relax, I was changing out of that awful skirt." She looks down at her white shorts and oversized shirt happily, "This is _much_ more comfortable."

Before Nick can open his mouth to say anything Max quickly pulls him towards the ledge on the lower level of the roof and points down to a large blue metal bin about ten feet below them, "You're going to jump and try to land on that as quiet as possible."

"What?" He says exasperated, "Why would I do that?"

She glares at him, "Because, we need to get to one of those Gozen."

"Why do we need to do that?" He asks again, this time more shocked. This is probably one of the most illegal things a person can do, right up there with murdering someone. Stealing a military device will surely put him on the Most Wanted list.

Max looks towards the marching troops out on the lawn ahead of them, then to the approximately ten foot tall robot, then back to Nick, "Didn't you hear what that sergeant was saying? They're sending Gozen to Chesapeake Bay because it's a barren waste land holding many non-Germanians and possibly many of the rebels as well."

"So they're going to kill them all…" Nick says, feeling the disgust and hate building up inside him.

"Exactly," Max says as she begins to crawl over the ledge and jump down onto the – thankfully – empty dumpster. "Now," she starts as she stands up straight, looking as determined as ever with her pale blue eyes shining and her blonde hair wiping out of her face from the wind, "are you going to help me save those innocent people or stay here and be questioned as to why you aren't in class?"

Nick contemplates his choices for barely a second before choosing to go. Sure, if he gets caught he'll most likely be arrested but if this means doing what he's only dreamed of doing since his mother was killed then so be it. Today will be the opening he needs to make a permanent mark on Germania and its twisted ways. At least, so he hopes.

Once off the roof and safely back on the ground, the twosome makes their way towards a Humvee currently occupied by no one. They hide on the opposite side of the group of soldiers currently moving towards the front of the school. The second they're out of site Max and Nick make their move towards one the eight wheeler semi-trucks holding a Gozen. Max motions for Nick to hide inside the back of the semi-truck which is luckily open but dark so no one will see him.

He does what he's told and jumps in back, hoping to anyone willing to listen that no one is inside the machine in front of him at the moment. It's on its knees because it's too tall to actually stand up inside without losing the top hatch which holds the driver. The robot is a simple dark gray. He takes notice of the sleekness of the robot; the simplicity of its entirety. Just like what the newscasters say almost every day, it really is just a robot that can hold a person inside, but still cause so much damage to anything around it. "It's like a tank," he says to himself.

Suddenly he hears a loud thud against the side of the truck and the sound of shuffling. There are moans and groans before dead silence except the sound of boots on the pavement, walking closer and closer towards the open back of the semi.

Nick tenses up and quickly hides behind the large metal arm of the machine, not even caring that at the end of it is a giant gun used to slaughter and destroy. If he gets caught he's screwed…unless if by some miracle he's able to get out of this alive. _Like, if I somehow get inside the Gozen then I could definitely get out of here, but I'd need a key which I have no idea where one would be._

"Nick?" A feminine voice whispers. "Are you in here? I thought I told you to wait inside here until I came back."

"I did," he says, straightening from behind the robot. He leans his arm against the side of it and looks urgently towards his partner, "Now what?"

Max tosses him a black shirt and helmet and walks towards the back of the truck. She pulls out a small oval shaped device and presses a button, causing the hatch of the Gozen to open low enough for someone to climb inside.

"Where did you-" Nick starts but Max cuts him off.

"Put those on, if anyone sees that you're a German student at Chesapeake they won't show you any mercy. You'll be dead before you know it," she says nonchalantly as she hops inside, "Hurry up, I knocked out the driver without anyone knowing, but sooner or later someone is going to find a half-naked guy unconscious in the driver seat of the truck."

As Nick pulls the black long sleeved shirt over his head, grateful for it being his size, the Gozen suddenly lights up. Its body jerks to life, causing Nick to put his shirt on faster so he doesn't get in its line of fire. He grabs the black helmet and heads for the open hatch of the robot. He climbs inside and Max locks it shut.

"I know, I know. It's a tight squeeze," Max starts as Nick is pushed into the thick wall of hard metal right behind the actual chair, "but you're going to have to live with it. …At least for a little while."

Nick brushes his black bangs out of his eyes before shifting to get more comfortable in the back, "Whatever."

This cause the girl to smirk and laugh a little, "Such a way with words." Before Nick can respond Max pushes a lever to her left and the Gozen suddenly straighten inside the semi-truck, causing it to bend and tear a whole into the top of it. Max pushes another lever to her right which makes the machine move forward, jerky at first but once it tears its way out of the truck it becomes faster and faster.

"Watch what I am doing Nick, in a little while _you_ are going to need to know how to do this," she announces very seriously as she pushes past all the gun fire being thrown their way at the school. She presses a small red button on top of the steering handles, making both of the Gozen's arms to raise and fire at her beck and whim.

"This," the girl pats the small dashboard in front of her, "is a Gozen," Max explains, "this model is one of the first ones made…well, the mass produced advanced product of the prototype made back 2006 called the Japanese Land Walker." She jerks the handle bars to the left, changing the direction of the machine swiftly towards their designated direction. Max looks at the electronic map on her dash board and smiles when she sees no one following them. "But back to this model, since it's older it's missing a lot of the newer and better devices and mechanics. Like in the Furious model, little sensory magnets can be put onto your body so the Gozen literally moves with you." She glances back at the boy to make sure he is listening before turning back to the front, "It's much easier to control, but this will have to do for now."

Nick leans against wall and watches silently as Max maneuvers them from left to right, trying to lose the three machines following behind them. After a few more turns and dives between tall buildings the three Gozen crash. One after the other they break down, thankfully causing little damage to anyone. Nick can see that the hatches shift outwards and shoot off, "Emergency escapes."

"Yes, they come in handy when needed," Max finalizes before lowering the robot's arms and putting it on cruise mode towards Chesapeake Bay. "No one will come after us, they know where we are headed."

Nick nods before asking, "Back there at the school…the lockdown, the soldiers." He scrunches up his face, "It was all a diversion, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Max sighs, "a terrorist threat at one of the North American Region's most prestigious schools is a perfect cover up for the massacre of thousands of innocent people down at Chesapeake, one of Virginia's biggest non-Germanian reservations."

"…" Nick isn't sure what to say to that. He's known since he was a young child that non-Germanians would be treated differently from everyone else. They're treated like worthless pieces of garbage. Sure, they were healthy enough to surpass the By-Half Plan, but how is this any better? Billions of people lost their lives because they weren't considered 'perfect' in Hans Gunther-Hagen's eyes. He wanted a perfect race with the perfect people, then why add old fashioned racism into the mix? All of this kind of thinking only makes Nick's blood boil with contempt. "You know a lot about this stuff, huh?" He says after a few more moments of silence, trying his best to change the subject.

"I've…" Max starts staring at her feet, not in the least bit worried about which direction the Gozen is going or if it crashes into something, "it comes with being around for a while. You learn things you never thought possible."

He nods again.

"I saw how you played poker the other day…"

"So?"

"You're very…," she stops to think her choice of words before speaking again, "skilled in what you do."

Nick smirks, "It comes with the experience. You learn things never thought possible."

Max laughs and turns in her seat so she can look at her dark partner, "Have you ever heard of the term 'Shark'?"

His caterpillar eyebrows scrunch together before he shakes his head, "No, I haven't."

"Well," she smirks slightly, "it's a popular term in poker; it originated from Germany. …You really are like your father."

Nick's eyes widen and he gasps inwardly, "What are you-"

"You prayed on the weaker hands, the stronger ones after. Just like Hans. That's how he took over the world, Nick. By eating the weaker fish first then the bigger ones followed suit, just like a shark."

The boy rubs his face with both hands before groaning, "Don't remind me."

Suddenly he feels Max's warm hand on his shoulder, "Embrace that you have the skills of a born leader inside you, Nick."

"Wait," he stops her, "how did you know about Hans beings my real father? No one knows except-"

"Your family and James, I know." She takes in a deep breath before continuing, "Remember the day we made the contract? The one giving you all the power you could ever desire as longs as you promised to give me my ultimate wish?"

He nods curtly.

"Well, when you made direct contact with me I was able to see into your memories." This takes Nick aback but continues to listen, "I know all about Hans, Angel, Gazzy, and your mother…even Dylan."

This causes Nick to purse his lips.

"I am not here to judge you; I am here because we made a pact. As long as you fill your end of the bargain I _will_ help you accomplish your dream." Nick locks eyes with Max, dark obsidian and light blue clashing yet calming at the same time. "To take back what is rightfully the peoples and destroy what is known as Germania, the world's only superpower. To demolish the awful tyranny that we live in and create a peaceful world for your siblings to live in with no fear at all."

He looks away suddenly, "But…what about my personal life?" Nick asks quietly, "I can't let Angel, Gaz and Ella find out. The police would be looking for me nonstop."

"We'll figure it out when we get there but for now…" Max suddenly smirks and her eyes brighten, back to their original playful shade of light blue instead of pale, "I think I'll call you Fang."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Wow its been awhile... Almost a month and a half I believe. I had meant to update a week after last update but it turns out my friend took my laptop without my knowledge...she broke it, mailed it to get fixed, just got it back a week ago, right before I was leaving for vacation for the holidays. This whole time I thought my laptop was stolen out of my bag or something so I ended up getting a new one! Now I have two laptops and am still getting used to this new one so bare with me.**

**Also, I didn't mean to make this chapter sound a little...dorky. Or nerdy, whichever. I promise this chapter will be the only one based so much on these Gozen (unless you want them to that is).**

**I made this chapter extra long to say that I am very sorry. I did not forget about you guys and I promise to update as soon as possible when I can. **

**To make up for it, I have a little questionare (so you guys can help me out with this story a bit):**

**1. I want to keep Fang's identity a secret, how do you think I should go about this? He'll be communicating with _many_ people from here on and I am good for these next couple chapters but...things will be changing! So, should he wear a mask? Or how about wearing aviators with like a special helmet or something?**

**2. Who do _you_ think Fang should end up with in this story? So far you have two choices: Max or Maya.**

**3. How should I introduce Nudge into this? And Dylan? (Yes they both have to be in the story!)**

**Fun Fact:**

**Land Walkers are real! Seriously, google them or look them up on youtube, they are** _**way**_** cool! Its the future everybody!**


	7. The Making of a Leader

**Hey all! I know this has been forever, but like I promised I am **_**not**_** giving up on this story. I've barely even started! It's just that these past few months, I have lost all inspiration for this story. I'd come home and get on my computer whenever I had time and read through all the chapters before getting ready to start a new one. The only problem was that nothing came out! So **_**finally **_**after weeks of moping around I have the writing itch again. Now here we are!**

**Also, I noticed some of you are finally figuring out where I got this story idea from. Yes it is from the show Code Geass. When I first started writing this story, I had just finished watching the show for the first time. I fell in love with the story. What with the politics and action, even a little romance on the side. It's perfect, I think. I could just picture Max and Fang in this story so I decided to write it. I know these first couple of chapters are kind of similar to the story, but that's changing next chapter. I can't have my entire story to be just like the show! It wouldn't be my own if that happened.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers/readers, your support is and always has been magnificent!**

* * *

><p><em>Wings<em>

_Chapter Seven: The Making of a Leader_

* * *

><p>"Somebody help us! Please," A woman begins screaming in fear as the sound of a gun being cocked is heard. The woman barriers her son's head deep into her chest and she places her head gently on top of his. Firm but still soft to the touch she holds him tight, hoping to protect as much of him as humanly possible as the large, dark grey Gozen points it's gun at her.<p>

The two wait and wait for their lives to be cruelly and unfairly ended, but it doesn't seem to come right away.

The mother peaks one of her eyes open to see another Gozen running straight for the one about to shoot them. At first she thinks it is just another to help finish the job. Why? She wouldn't know. There are dozens of these monsters of machines around Chesapeake at this very moment. There are ammo trucks placed at all entrances/exits to the Bay right now. It would be very unlikely for one of these robots to just run out without a million buzzers going off inside letting the driver know that they're close to being out.

The mother and son watch in horror and surprise as, when expected that the other Gozen would stop, it instead continues running full speed and rips the arm off of the humanoid machine. It then pushes it over and suddenly the hatchet opens and the emergency eject is activated, sending the driver up into the sky and far from any danger.

"Good job, Fang," Max congratulates from inside the Gozen. She pats the boy's shoulder before laughing at his icy stare directed at her for touching him. "Now," she begins as she looks at the monitor showing the mother and son standing now in fear, awaiting what will happen next, "open the hatch, I need to get these people somewhere safe."

Fang nods and reaches for the lever before stopping himself, "Wait, you're leaving me?"

"Aw, Fang," Max smiles cheekily, "I'm going to miss you too."

He glares at her but he gives up when it doesn't faze her after a few moments. "What I mean is, you're leaving me in this," he pauses looking for the right word before giving up, "_thing_? What am I supposed to do then?"

"That's for you to find out, Fang. Today is the day you make your choice. Either good or bad, it's not up to me how you decide." Max instead reaches for the lever herself and opens the back and positions herself to jump out before adding, "Let's all hope you choose the right one."

The dark and brooding boy closes the hatch and watches as Max stealthily gets to the mother and child, quickly explaining to them that she is taking them somewhere safe. So Fang hopes at least. Max points the two in the opposite direction of the Germanian soldiers and they begin running. Fang notices Max slowly behind, looking over her shoulder at him. She makes a curt nod and soon she is out of the monitor's sight.

Fang immediately moves out of line of any possible fire and heads for a building with a giant hole in the side. He maneuvers himself carefully inside and parks the Gozen before leaning back in his chair and sighing. He rubs his face with both hands before looking at his surroundings. He still can't believe he's here right now, in a stolen military weaponry vehicle he might add, in the middle of the Chesapeake Bay massacre.

He wants to think about all of the things that could've turned his future any different, but remembers where he is and looks down at the few monitors in front of him. One is a picture of everything that is in front of him and his peripherals. Another is a sensory map, telling him where all of his allies are at the moment. Since he is in a stolen Germanian vehicle, it shows all of the other Germanian Gozens in the surrounding area. It also shows all of the foreign, or enemies in the eyes of an actual Germanian soldier, Gozens.

Fang takes in the two colors, blue being Germania soldiers and orange being rebel fighters, and groans. According to the monitor, there are about ten rebels…and over forty soldiers. This isn't even including people on foot.

_Today is the day you make your choice._ Max's words flood into his brain making him seem a little bit less stressed but still confused. "How though," the boy asks out loud, "how do I help them? I choose the rebels, they stand for everything that I believe in but how do I do _something_ about it? The ratio is 4 to 1, if anything I'm going to need about ten more rebel Gozens at least to have somewhat of a chance." He sits and thinks for a little while before a brownish red colored Gozen flies across the sky and lands in a heap about thirty feet in front of Fang.

To his surprise, the Gozen gets up and shoots out a long beam with a hook at the front. He watches as the beam hits an approaching grey Gozen and rips apart its leg. Like what happened earlier when Fang did something similar, the hatch open and the emergency evacuation activates, sending the driver far away from the fight.

_Why would he attack his own…?_

"Wait a minute," he says as he looks down at his map again, seeing the orange oval located right in front of his blue oval exactly like how they are located in real life. "So that means…" he leans forward in his chair and stares at the monitor again, "that this old looking Gozen is a rebel!"

Excitement bursts in the teen's stomach for a split second before his instincts take over and he is back to his rock solid behavior. He goes over what to do next, but gets stuck at the obvious fact. He is in a Germanian Gozen. To whoever that rebel is, he or she is probably thinking Fang is a soldier at the moment. Something Fang doesn't want at all.

Worry strikes him, wondering when he or she is going to notice him, but after a few minutes of waiting, nothing happens. It is still standing in the same place, not moving an inch except for when it retracted its beams from the broken robot on the ground.

"Hello? Hello! Is anyone there? My battery is almost dead; I am in desperate need of assistance!" A grainy voice yells within Fang's Gozen.

The boy cocks an eyebrow and looks around him, wondering where that came from. There is another monitor for video calls but at the moment it's off. He looks above him and still finds nothing. He feels around back of the seat and under until he does find taped to the bottom of his seat, "a walky talky?" He stares at it completely confused until the voice cracks to life again from it, confirming his suspicions.

"Please help! Anybody," the voice yells frantically.

Fang looks at the sensory map and notices about four blue ovals coming in their direction. He curses, understanding immediately that they're coming for the rebel. He already made his choice, to help the rebels succeed and take back what are rightfully the peoples. In this situation, it would be Chesapeake Bay and revenging the already too high death toll.

The boy acts quickly and takes one of the cables from the voice monitor and connects the two.; making it so that Fang can hear the other person better and vice versa on their end. He makes sure that it is on "Voice Only" mode before speaking, "Listen to me, four Germanian Gozens are coming your way unless you move out of there."

It only takes a second for the rebel to answer back, "Huh? Who is this?"

"Does it matter?" Fang asks. "I'm trying to help you. All you have to do is trust me. I have an extra battery pack within my Gozen, I'd like for you to have it." As he says this, he grabs the pack from the storage compartment in his vehicle and opens the hatch, swiftly throwing it out towards the other machine, being cautious so that they don't see his face. They could recognize him and the police could be looking for him in a matter of days.

"Why?"

"I'm here to help you. Take the battery pack and boost up, I can try to hold off the enemy for a little while but you are going to have to cooperate with me." He closes the hatch and gets back in his seat, already bringing the handles towards him, ready to be maneuvered as he pleases.

He watches as the brown and red Gozen picks up the pack and swiftly switches out the old with the new as fast as possible with robot arms. If it were a person doin it, the process would be a lot faster and easier but neither wants to risk giving up their identities or worse, being killed.

"…Okay, what do you want me to do?" The new clearly feminine voice asks in defeat, though she seems less frantic knowing that her machine is fully charged now. She can so easily make a getaway but she wouldn't do that to her partners out there. They are depending on her just like she is them.

Fang smirks before stating his request. "Help me fight off the Germanian army. That is all I ask of you."

"But why would a soldier want his own army to be destroyed?"

"One would think that a soldier is inside this machine, decorated with the Germanian symbol and all, but really no one knows whose inside. I could be a soldier. I could _not _be. At a moment like this, it shouldn't matter. Especially when there are people coming after you this very moment," he points out before he sees in his peripherals two grey Gozen coming closer. "All you need to know is that I'm on your side, now let me lead you and we might just get out of this alive."

Fang seems slightly shocked by how many words he had just uttered but pushes the feeling away. At a time like this, there is no room for shock; just action. …Unless one has a death wish of course. _It must be a part of the leadership skills I have gained over these past few days. I've been able to think on my feet more, act more surely of myself, not doubt a second of what I do. It's a blessing really. If it weren't for Max…I'd be at home on the couch watching this happen from a TV screen. Because of her, people will be watching _me_ on a TV instead. With these powers I'm going to change the world, for the better._

As he files through his thoughts, Fang moves swiftly from his once hiding place and tries out the wire beams for the first time on the two approaching enemy Gozen. He watches in awe as he presses down the white button and the two shoot out from both breast plates and hit the two head on, ripping their robot heads right off of them. Fang didn't know that just having your head ripped off will also activate the emergency escape until now. He smirks and looks down at the map, "Listen, a few more Gozen are coming our way because of all of the commotion."

"Alright," the girl answers and her Gozen turns the opposite side of Fang's so they are back to back, "so I'm guessing you have a monitor of all the Germanian bipeds around here?"

"And of foreign ones too," he answers simply as he waits for the now six enemy robots to appear.

The girl presses the speak button but waits before asking quickly, "How are my friends? There should be ten of us on that map of yours."

"Don't worry," he says calmly, "they are all fine."

"Hey you still haven't answered my question from earlier," the girl says frustrated.

Finally a few more grey Gozen appear and the now two allies burst into action. Both the rebel girl and Fang shoot their guns and fire their fatal wire beams, taking the four out in a matter of minutes. They both watch as the drivers are shot off somewhere before Fang goes back to monitoring his map. Still, there are plenty of enemy troops around but none seem to be too urgent to coming after the two, though more have already been ordered to change positions.

"And that would be?" Fang asks.

"Who are you?"

"…My name?"

"No, your social security number," the girl says sarcastically, "_yes_ your name!"

Fang thinks it over for a second before slowly starting, "My name is-"

* * *

><p>"Yes, your highness," a deep voice grumbles, "Yes, I will follow your orders." A tall man in his mid twenties with shaggy brown hair all over, bright blue eyes on an angular face and above average sized muscles for a man who hardly works out speaks into his cell phone for a few more minutes, giving away every inch of detail about Chesapeake he can at the moment. "There are ten known enemy weaponries as of right now."<p>

The people standing next to the man flinch as they hear someone yelling on the other side of the phone though it doesn't faze the man actually talking to him whatsoever.

"I know, your highness, we believe that one of our own has been stolen and being used by one of the refugees. That would explain how already six of our men have been taken out." He stops to let King Gunther-Hagen speak before starting up again, "We have a few plans already being devised as we speak my liege." He smirks, showing off his gleaming white teeth contrasting with his dark tan skin, as the king praises him. "Thank you sir, I will not let you down," Ari says before hanging up his phone and shoving it down his pocket.

Immediately after talking to the king, his evil smirking face turns into a hardened scowl, "Someone please explain to me how some punk nose brat has taken one of our machines!"

The people around him look around anxiously, waiting for someone to say something.

No one does and Ari is about ready to flip a table. "Alright," he exhales and tightens his fists, "I'm sending out group B and C to these coordinates," the rather young general orders as he grabs a sheet of paper off the long table in front of him and hands it to one of his underlings.

Right now he and the other officials are in one of the base cars, figuring out their next move. So far they have agreed to keep all helicopters at the perimeter to keep out any and all news casting/civilian vehicles. The streets and major highways leading through Chesapeake have also been thoroughly blocked off, allowing no one in or out.

Any tanks have been ordered to go to any building that looks like it could be harboring non-Germanians and or rebels. Foot soldiers have been told to look out for any free walking people around and question them. If they are not of any nobility, military background, or lack an ID they are to be shot immediately.

"Any last orders, General?" One asks as he stands from his seat at the table, filing his papers into his briefcase.

Ari taps his long index finger on his chin, as if he is thinking really hard about something before he smirks and snaps his fingers, "Show no mercy, kill them all."

* * *

><p>"Connect me to all of your friend's out here," Fang calmly orders, "if I was able to save you, I can definitely save them too."<p>

"Uh…" the girl across the line hesitates before agreeing, "Okay, I'll read off the access codes."

Fang punches in every number and letter as swiftly as a humming bird flaps it's wings. He finishes and presses the "Vocal Only" button again on the screen and everything is at his beck and whim again. "I appreciate your cooperation, Maya." Before waiting for any response back, Fang begins speaking to the now ten people on the line. "Hello my fellow comrades," he starts firmly.

"Huh?"

"Who is this?"

"Is this coming from a Germanian line?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Is everyone else hearing this like I am?"

These are just a few of the reactions the boy is greeted with merely seconds after speaking. _The power of technology_, Fang jokes inside. "My name is not important. At least not until I trust you."

"Trust _you_!"

"We don't even know what is going on!"

"Guys just calm down," Maya blurts out over the intercom.

"Maya? What's all this about?" A deep and angry voice asks.

"This guy saved me from being killed by a bunch of enemy Gozen, that's what." She pauses and sighs, "All I know is that he is in a stolen one right now, meaning he has the monitoring screen for _every_ Germanian out here! We _gotta _listen to him," she exasperates.

Fang can almost see the smile on the girl's face. Of course he didn't tell her his name. She would catch on sooner or later that Fang was really Nick. At least, if she was smart enough she could. He hardly knows her. Except for the fact that she is his age, goes to his school, and is also a secret refugee probably already wanted for countless things.

"Please you guys, we have to listen to him," Maya pleads forcefully, "he can save us."

"Tell you what," Fang interjects as some of the others begin to ponder the idea, "Give me ten minutes to convince you. Just follow my orders and then decide what you will do after."

"Alright…I can deal with that," the deep voice from earlier agrees.

Fang smirks, "Good." He studies his monitoring map and grabs hold of the handle bars to move his Gozen, "Now, it looks like group B and C are coming our way. There are eight of them now, Code R1 you stay where you are with S5, three are coming your way. The rest of you, stay in groups of at least two and spread out, most likely they will be sending more to my coordinates because of the reported friendly fire. Stay on line for further instructions."

_Where is Max? _Fang begins thinking as he waits for these enemy Gozen to reach him and Maya. _I could actually use her right about now if she were actually here._

Suddenly, Fang's phone goes off making him almost jump out of his skin. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the sleek black device and looks at the caller ID. His throat closes up as he whispers the name out loud, "James Griffiths."

He thinks it over for a millisecond before unlocking the iPhone and presses the cool glass to his ear, "Yo." He breaths in and out slowly, trying to make himself sound as calm as possible.

"Nick? Where are you? Everyone in school is talking about you right now!" His frantic voice announces. It sounds like he is in a bathroom at the moment because of all of the echo.

Fang laughs dryly, "That's the least of my worries at the moment."

"Seriously though, where did you go? I remember seeing you with Max for a split second before you two ran off. I went to check any where you guys could have gone and I couldn't find you!"

The boy nods, letting his dark hair sway back and forth in the front of his eyes before pushing it to the side, "Are the military people still there?"

"Yeah but the students are free to move around now. These guys are at every entrance and exit to make sure no one leaves. But Nick, there is something important I need to tell you," James says more quietly now. Maybe someone walked into the bathroom.

Fang raises one of his bushy black eyebrows, "What's that?"

"One of those army robot things was stolen!" James half yells but begins to whisper again as the sound of a door opening and closing is heard in the background.

"Whoa."

"Exactly, please tell me you aren't a part of it Nick."

He smirks, "Why would you think that?" Suddenly Fang tenses as he hears gun fire going off nearby. He can already see the dirt flying up in the air from the feet of the approaching Gozens. He bites his lip, "James can you hang on for just one second?"

James pauses before uttering, "Uh…sure?"

Fang quickly presses the mute button on his phone and presses the call button on the speaker, immediately connecting him to his current followers.

"Hello? Are you there? What do we do?" The sound of Maya's voice statically speaks.

"Sorry, I had an important call," he apologizes before looking down at his screen again, "Four are at our doorstep, get back to back with me and have your gun ready."

"Gotcha," the girl says before automatically turning her biped around and raising her arm with the gun attached. As she does this two grey robots come over the horizon.

"You two," one begins speaking, "are under arrest for the disruption of important military acts. Open the hatches of your Gozen and we will take you peacefully."

"Yeah right," Fang hears Maya yell as she fires her gun, hitting one of them in the chest. He follows her move and soon two more Germanian Gozen come.

"R1, are you there?" Fang asks as he fires another blow to one of the Gozen but sadly misses.

"Yeah," his voice fixates into the speaker, still sounding as brooding as before, "the others and me took out the Gozens you told us about. I'm guessing you're here to tell me there's more?"

Fang dark obsidian eyes flick down to the screen before back straight ahead again, "Actually yes but that's not what I was going to say. You're the leader of these rebels, correct?"

"Of course," he says in a cocky tone, "why?"

"I want you to be my second in command at the moment. I'm sending you the current map I have of where every Gozen is as we speak." As he says this, he is in fact sending the picture to R1. It even shows where they will be going next, but it not's an exact prediction. _We'll just have to work with what I have. I know we can do this._ He thinks positively to himself as he begins to shoot the beams again and turns, causing the arms of two Gozen to be ripped off completely.

"Uh okay," R1 says slightly surprised.

"Now, we're going to use Maya as a decoy, her Gozen is pretty beat up if she hasn't said anything to you yet. If we can get most of the army here we can have a surprise attack and take out the rest of these guys."

"We'll be putting Maya in danger…" the deep voiced man thinks aloud, "Can you promise that she will be okay?"

"I can't make promises, only results." Fang says simply before him and Maya take out the last Gozen. "Maya, did you hear my plan?"

"…Yes, I can do it though. I refuse to die to these bastards," she says determined.

"Good," Fang smirks, "when they come begin moving to a more open area. Do you have a map of some sort of the Chesapeake Bay area?"

"Lemme look," she says before the sound of shuffling is head across the line. After a few minutes she's back, "Yes I do, but it's kind of confusing trying to figure out where we are right now considering all of the damage."

"Can you still use it?"

"I can try my best."

"Good, I expect you to considering how you use your Gozen. I'm sure R1 _gave_ the best _to_ the best." Fang says commends before taking her off the line. "R1, I want you to tell the rebels on foot to stick close to Maya's biped, but stay at least fifty feet away, we'll need the space."

"Gotcha," he says, "why though?"

"We're going to make an aerial attack." Fang presses a button so everyone is on the line, "Listen, be sure to get your Gozen as high up as possible on the buildings along the main road. As soon as you see Maya, take out any and all Germanian weaponries. Be it tanks, soldiers, helicopters, or Gozens. We need to get them all to win."

The majority agrees and immediately on Fang's monitor map he can see all of the orange ovals moving to the street Maya and him are on. Suddenly, they all disappear except for the only one still on the ground: Maya.

The new found leader smirks, he had an idea that these maps only worked if the machines were on the level ground. Meaning the second one of these things moves up or below sea level, they're read as gone completely.

Fang turns the line off and pulls out his phone from his pocket. He looks at the time and sees that barely ten minutes has passed. He takes James off mute, "Sorry about that. I was a little busy there for the moment."

"Nick, tell me what's going on with you. Ever since Max happened you've been different," James suddenly groans, "Ugh I sound like a _girl_!"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Fang jokes before getting serious again. At the moment he's doing three things: talking to James, driving his Gozen, and commanding a group of rebels. To any normal person the stress would be too much to handle. Thanks to Max, he can do this without even an ounce of stress. Sure he is worried about some things. Like his plan _not_ working or accidently saying something to the wrong person. Finding Max… "Listen James, I need to tell you some stuff too. You're my best friend and this hasn't been fair to you. There are too many secrets already. Though this isn't something you say over the phone…so as soon as I have the chance to tell you I will. I have to go now, see you."

Before James even has the chance to respond, Fang hangs up. He puts his phone back in his pocket and begins to move his Gozen off the ground. Though Max never taught him how, he seems to be getting the hang of it rather quickly. It's similar to how to kick in this thing, but jerk up the steering to lift it off the ground.

As soon as Fang finds the perfect spot for his Gozen he turns the line back on. "Status report," he simply commands and gets the same report.

"I see Maya coming down the street."

"Alright, get ready to shoot and destroy. All except one or two are chasing after Maya right now. As soon as they get into shooting range, hold nothing back." Fang hears ten agreements and sighs in relief. _It's almost over…good._ A small movement across the street, but above the level he is on, gains his attention and Fang sits up, looking as best as he can at the screen to see what it is.

It looks to be a person, with blonde hair and a familiar set of clothes. The person waves and smirks at Fang before turning away and looks to be telling someone something.

Fang looks harder and sees a few people behind a large piece of the broken wall of the building they are standing in. _What is she doing…?_

As soon as he thinks that Maya flashes by and Max snaps her fingers, yelling a command to the men she is with. They jerk forward and end up pushing a huge piece of cement wall over the edge. It falls heavily to the ground and smashes on top of some of the Gozen. Though the emergency seats are still evacuated she is able to take out about five by doing this tactic. Also she was able to block off the road so that the rest of the Gozen are busy either being stuck or trying to over and around the large piece blocking their way.

Fang can hear through the thick metal walls all of the guns being shot and the explosions being made because of his plan. One after another, the enemy is being taken out so easily. Soon there are few left, they are the ones still following after Maya.

"Good job, everyone. Now that that is taken care of, follow after Maya. Take down the last remaining. She should be heading out of Chesapeake if she continues down the road," Fang orders.

"What do we do once we're there?" A new voice asks. This one is not as demanding or angry sounding. It's a male and he sounds young, maybe the same age as Fang and Maya even.

Instead of answering Fang turns off the line, disconnecting himself from everyone. He has just a few more steps before he can call this a victory. He's done with the rebels for now. To them he's led all of them to victory. To him, the job isn't done yet. All he needs is Max now.

Once all ten allies are gone, Fang leaps down from the building and heads over to the building right across from it. He opens the hatch a little, letting Max know to come down and get in. He can see her salute; tell the rebels one last thing and head for the floor she can get in Fang's Gozen on.

"That was magnificent!" Max partially praises and laughs. "Really Fang, you surprised me out there. I saw most of what you did." She smiles again, letting her blue eyes shine like clear water in the sunlight, "We've obviously made the right choices these past couple of days."

Fang nods and closes the hatch.

"Now we need to head to these coordinates," Max announces as she pulls a ripped piece of paper from her shirt pocket. She hands it to her comrade and relaxes a little in the back.

"This would be to see…?"

"Anne Walker," she says coolly, "the person in charge of the North American region. If we get to her we can take care of matters here."

"What do we do once there?"

"Ah," she smirks, "that's for you to find out when we get there."

Fang narrows his eyes before heading down the street opposite of the damage from his successful plan. _It probably wouldn't have worked so well if it weren't for Max…_ He looks from the corner of his eyes to see the girl awkwardly sitting against the back wall behind his seat. Her body is sitting upright but slouched, with her head resting on the cool metal wall. Her eyes are shut, but she seems to just be listening, nothing else. _What a strange girl…_

The two of them drive in silence out of Chesapeake Bay, easily getting past any Germanian forces without getting caught. As the time passes down the empty roads, Fang begins to enjoy the silence. He's always been a quiet person, especially when his mother was killed, but usually it gets to the point of being awkward when others are around. With Max though, he is in complete comfort.

After what seems like only seconds, Fang and Max reach the designated area they were supposed to go. Fang parks the Gozen in a more hidden spot within the small area of woods that goes around the castle like building.

This building was tall and regal looking like every other nice area in the world. The pavement was free of cracks and manholes. The sidewalks were perfectly smooth with the bright cream color. Street lights are spaced out evenly without any lights being burnt out or broken. Everything seemed perfect and clean. Fang knew he could go anywhere in the world and the other places will look like this. Especially in the more "privileged" areas like Europe, Asia, and the North Americas says King Hans Gunther-Hagen.

"There's no guards," Fang muses to himself aloud.

"No, there isn't. No one stupid enough is going to seek out the Governor and assassinate him or her. The Governor is probably the most iconic person in their region. The person who killed them would be warranted and killed within days," Max states.

"But there's probably a lot of cameras," the boy suggests.

"Oh yes, hundreds," Max says sounding bored as usual.

Fang sighs, "Sounds easy enough."

"It really is," Max says as Fang opens the hatch to get out. "Oh," Max says suddenly, "I got you this." She grabs from a back compartment a black fitted Gottman hat and just as black aviators. "Put these on and do _not_ take them off, even if someone asks you to, understand?"

Fang takes the hat and glasses and puts them on. He looks at the blank call screen to see his reflection. He can barely recognize himself.

"We don't want anyone seeing your face; these will do the trick thankfully."

The boy nods and takes in a deep breath as he takes out the key

"And Fang, one more thing," Max starts, "I can't go out with you. If anyone were to see me...it wouldn't be good." She reaches into her back pocket and places the item in Fang's hand, "Take this too. In case things go bad."

The teen looks down at his hand to see a black gun, similar to the ones that had killed Max and almost killed him over a week ago. He stares at it for a second, wondering if he'd actually be able to use it if needed. He's never killed someone before, but he's seen it done in front of him. This time would he be the one actually doing the killing? "Alright," he finally says before reluctantly getting out.

Fang jumps down and lands perfectly on his feet in the green, fresh grass, stretching a little once he lands and hears some of his joints crack. He rolls his shoulders, brings his hat down a little more for extra precaution and heads for the steps that could very well lead to his demise.

He has no clue what to expect once inside. Will people be at his every step asking him questions?

"What can I do for you?" "How can I help you?" "Are you lost?"

He shudders slightly and stares down at his feet as he passes rather noticeable security cameras hanging from two of the tall pillars right in front of the doors. He tries his best to make as little sound possible as he opens the double doors and heads inside to a rather dark room.

The air is cold and the floors are a shiny white marble, making his quest for quiet and sneaky a lot harder. He can see his reflection as he looks down and almost hear his breath echo in the huge T shaped room. He isn't sure how long the hallways straight ahead from him are but they look like they go on forever.

The room seems to be completely empty, no person in sight. The walls are white and plain, making it seem even more eerie than before. Pictures hang from these walls and so do many different flags. The biggest being straight ahead above another pair of white double doors, which are most likely the doors he's looking for. The flag above them is of course the Germanian flag, showing off the pride that Anne Walker has for her kingdom.

Fang looks around again just to be sure no one is around before heading straight. Every step he takes seems like its taking a million years, making him even more anxious for the next hour to be over and done with.

Before opening the doors, Fang stops himself for reaching for the door knob and takes in a deep breath. Just to get the feeling of all of the power and confidence he had earlier he starts thinking about Chesapeake Bay and the rebels. He was able to convince them to let him be in charge. He can most certainly convince the Governor to stop her evil ways and pull back forces and call for a truce of some sort.

_Here goes nothing…_ Fang thinks as he finally reaches for the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>

**All reviews/favorites/alerts are greatly appreciated!**

**Thank you for reading by the way! :)**


	8. Dylan

**Yay I finally remembered to update! I'm gonna make this short and say sorry for making you lovely readers wait over a month but I have good knews! I've written a ton of chapters for this story! Do you know what that means? More updates!**

**Anyway, thank you to all my subscribers, favoriters and reviewers! Every last one of you is amazing!**

**Now onto the story...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wings<strong>_

_**Chapter Eight: Dylan**_

* * *

><p>"<em>I see you won this round so I'll do as you ask…but that doesn't mean this is over."<em>

_Those words…_ Fang thinks to himself. _They've been echoing in my mind since I left that place… What have I gotten myself into? _The seventeen year old boy twirls the object in his hand again as he casually rests on his bed. His pillows are acting as a neck cushion as he stares aimlessly in his dark room. His legs are spread out and his left arm lying next to him. His black hair is disheveled from the constant turning all night. Large bags are under his eyes from the lack of sleep.

The teen looks over to his alarm clock on the night stand next to his bed to see that it's only five-thirty in the morning. He has to be at school around eight yet he hasn't slept a wink. Fang is too preoccupied with other matters to think about actual school and sleep.

_R1 tried contacting me four times last night…I didn't answer once. _The boy twirls the object again, feeling the red dot pass over him this time. _I still can't believe it though…I _won_ against the Germanian army. Me, a mere teenager with no military background whatsoever, was able to convince the governor of the North American region to end all fighting at Chesapeake Bay. _He spins the object one last time, letting the red dot rest on his chest. He holds the rectangular object and stares at it again.

_So much power in one little object_,Fang holds the gun for a few more seconds before tossing it onto the edge of his bed. It silently slides off the black sheets, but no sound is heard of it hitting the ground.

"Will you watch it with one these things," Max's annoyed voice says, "it can _literally_ kill you, just so you know!"

Fang sighs and stares up at his ceiling.

"You're lucky it's on safety," the girl grumbles as she fumbles with the gun she gave to her comrade just a little over twelve hours prior. She gets up off the ground from her make shift cocoon like bed of blankets and sets the gun on the night stand. She glances at the clock and yawns, "Why are you up anyways?"

"Can't sleep," he says simply.

Max nods and sits at the end of his bed, "Nervous about school? I would be too if I had to deal with someone like that principal guy of yours."

"You're not helping," the boy says quietly. "And that's not just it."

"Then what," Max says slightly bothered that he doesn't just spit it out in the first place.

"Where do I go from here?" Fang sits up on his bed, his back against the wall as he stares blankly at the blond girl across from him. "We got rid of the Gozen, we saved thousands of lives, those rebels keep trying to contact me…what now?"

Max raises an eyebrow and thinks it over for a little while, "Hmm…I see where you're coming from with this." She taps her bare feet on the wooden floor before shrugging, "I'm going to go take a shower while you figure it out," she evilly smirks before heading for the door and walking out, shutting it as quietly as possible behind her.

Fang groans before rolling over in his bed and tries to get a few minutes of sleep in before he starts his day of being questioned.

* * *

><p>"Maya, are you okay?"<p>

"Yeah, you're usually not one to fall asleep in class."

"Before it even starts," another one of the girl's friends adds.

Maya runs a hand through her semi short blond locks and sighs, "I'm just tired." She pretends to cough, "I'm still getting over being sick yesterday before lunch."

"You poor thing," one of the three girls says solemnly.

Fang almost rolls his eyes as he walks past the four girls to get to his seat in English. He brushes past Maya, making her turn her head to glare at him. "Watch where you're going," she grumbles causing him to smirk as he sits in his seat. The loud bursting sound from the TV though catches everyone's attention, making Fang forget all about Maya and her fake tears.

Instead of the usual announcements that play in the mornings, on all TVs it seems are playing the same news station. Though like it matters, it's all the same on every channel. Nothing else is important enough to over shadow what great disaster happened the day before. And what with the Governor making a public call to end the fighting in Chesapeake, it got _everyone's_ attention.

"Those were just some of the tragic things that were caught on tape yesterday afternoon," a female reporter says with a few tears in her eyes.

Fang could tell just by looking at her that she's not of Germanian decent, even though she _is_ a citizen. For years, anyone who wasn't from Germania in some way was treated differently. _The new form of racism_, Fang thinks as he leans back more in his seat. _It's not the color of your skin that'll get you picked on, but where you come from._

Next on the news station is the video that protruded onto every screen in the North American region. It's the video that Fang himself stood idly by as it was being made. Though no one could ever know about how _he_ was the one that got Governor Walker to make the video.

"I, Anne Walker, Governor of the region known as North America, hear by order Germanian troops to pull back forces from Chesapeake Bay. Any and all continued fighting will be punishable by law. Those whom have been hurt or injured must be taken to the nearest hospital and be treated without any kind of discrimination. No matter what race, beliefs, or citizenship, we must all be treated equal at a time like this."

The video is cut off there to a new video, one that makes the hair on the back of Fang's neck stand up. Though it is silent and in black and white, it still holds so much over the young man.

The video was obviously a taken from a security camera by how grainy it all is. It starts off with showing the stolen Gozen driving into the forest and not coming out. Next it jumps to a man with a black hat, shirt and aviators walking up the stairs of the building. After is a split view of behind and frontal view of the man. On the back side, it is clearly seen that a gun is in his back pocket. In the front, the person's head is down, making it unclear as to see who it is.

Once the video is over, all that is seen on the screen is a fuzzy picture of the man walking.

Fang can see from the corner of his eye Maya straighten in her seat and squint at the TV, obviously thinking hard about something.

"This man was seen heading into Governor Anne Walker's office merely minutes before the video was taken. Though no one is sure if he was in charge of any matter concerning Chesapeake Bay or the stolen humanoid bipedal machine at North Adam's High School, we do know that he was armed and not seen leaving the building until _after_ the exigent announcement was made."

Fang watches in silence as the reporter continues to talk more and more about the picture and video. _How could I have forgotten? _

"Also breaking news," the reporter continues, "the stolen military machine known as a Gozen was in fact found with a note on it saying 'Sorry, no givsies backsies'. There was little damage to the robot suit but is still being put under investigation for any finger prints."

The last sentence makes Fang's heart skip a beat. He wasn't wearing gloves. He wasn't even sure what he and Max were going to do with the Gozen afterwards! Suddenly, his phone vibrates. The teen takes out his phone and looks at the message underneath the table as to not get caught. He can barely read the message at first because of how shaky his hands are, but he manages.

"_Don't worry, I took care of it._"

Fang bring his two bushy eyebrows together, wondering who this came from. That is until a small rock is thrown at the window next to him. He looks in the direction emotionlessly to see _Max_ waving, smiling…and holding up a phone.

Great annoyance pulsates through the boy's body and he looks away as to not do something he could get in trouble over. He rubs the back of his neck to get rid of some of the nervousness in him and shifts in his chair a bit. Why he came to school on a day like this? He has no clue.

"Nick Martinez, come to the principal's office immediately. I repeat NICK MARTINEZ come to the principal's office immediately," the dreaded British voice spits over the intercom.

Fang can already picture Mr. Pruitt's bald shiny red head with purple and blue veins popping out by how angry he is. He shudders before getting up from his seat and silently leaving the class. He can almost feel Maya's eyes staring at him as he passes and leaves the classroom.

The walk down the hall is as silent as usual. He can hear as he passes classrooms that they are all still watching the news. The reporter is _still_ talking about the images of Fang, though no one knows it's him. He can even hear kids whispering about the reported stolen Gozen.

_If what Max meant by that text is what I think it means and that it's true, then no one will know that I was the one who drove the Gozen and we won't have any issues… I hope she's telling the truth_, Fang groans mentally as he finally arrives at the notorious Principal's office, home to the school pig look-a-like, Mr. Pruitt.

Before he even has the chance to knock or do something, the door swings open. "Aw, Mr. Martinez, right on time," a tall man who looks to be in his twenties with shaggy brown hair all over, bright blue eyes on an angular face with muscles to top it off evilly smiles and motions for the boy to walk in.

Immediately, Fang has a bad feeling about this man. He walks in slowly and listens when Mr. Pruitt, whom is standing next to his desk instead of sitting at it, tells him to take a seat. As he does, the tall muscular man heads over to the principle's seat and sits down, his cold eyes trained on the teen.

The three stare at each other in silence for what seems like an eternity before finally the man speaks.

"My name is General Ari Batchelder," he holds out his hand for Fang to shake it, but puts it down when the boy makes no move to do so whatsoever. He clears his throat, "I'm here because of…certain events that took place yesterday afternoon. I'm sure you've heard plenty already by the news," he partially smiles.

Fang continues to be an emotional brick wall and says nothing.

"Your fine principal here informed me that you were absent at around the time of-"

"He wasn't absent, he went _missing_," Mr. Pruitt interjects angrily.

"Yes," Ari corrects himself, "missing. And I'm here to ask where you were, _exactly_."

"You're asking for an alibi?" Fang asks slowly.

"Yes you impudent little-" Mr. Pruitt starts ferociously but General Ari holds his hand out to stop him, "I can handle this. Just tell us where you were, kid. This will be a lot easier on all of us."

"I was here," the boy says simply.

"Liar," the principle yells.

"If you were here then why did your teachers count you absent?" Ari asks.

"I can be so quiet sometimes those teachers forget that I'm there," Fang almost says embarrassed sounding. _Whatever it takes to make me sound believable_, he thinks to himself. He already has the calm attitude and innocent background to go behind the act, now he just needs to pull it off.

"Uh huh," Ari says as he writes down something on a notepad. So Fang can't see what he wrote he places his furry arm on top of it. "Do you mind taking a lie detector test just so that I'm positive you're telling the truth?" He asks almost in a demanding tone.

Fang opens his mouth to decline but the door bursts open too quickly.

"Stop this madness!" A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes with a surfer tan to match practically yells as he walks into the small and dark tiny room.

Fang stiffens, but remains calm to not blow his cover with a Germanian army General sitting right across from him.

"Mr. Gunther-Hagen, what is all of this about?" Mr. Pruitt starts off yelling but ends unsure of himself. Obviously he is thrown off by the last name considering the young man has the same last name as the great king himself.

"I refuse to sit idly by as you," he turns his fierce blue eyes on the General, "and _you_ question an obviously innocent young man such as myself."

"Dylan, this doesn't concern you," Ari says strongly. "I'm here to question Nick about whether or not he is of any part of the missing Gozen that was _stolen_ on _this_ premises."

"I didn't," Fang says more frustrated.

"We all know you're lying, Nick," Ari says, standing up suddenly, "We have direct proof from all of your teachers saying that you weren't here once the lock down was finished and students could continue their regular schedule." He pulls out a piece of paper from his briefcase and lays it in front of Fang, "_and_ we called your guardian, Ella Martinez and she said you were at school the last time she checked."

Fang can almost hear the blood pulsing in his ears; feel his heart beating in his chest, sweat forming on his brow. His body is still a tomb, holding in any sign of emotions, but it's getting harder and harder not to burst like a balloon.

"If I may something," Dylan suddenly says after a few moments of silence, "Nick Martinez is my brother," he places his hand on the back rest of Fang's chair, "though it may only be by father's blood, we still have an unbreakable bond."

Mr. Pruitt and General Ari Batchelder stare at this bold young man as he continues speaking, but Fang just keeps a steady gaze at his black shoes.

"So I know my brother better than you two will ever know just by looking at his actions and permanent records. Nick would _never_ do such a thing to hurt our own father like that. That's why I'm here to defend him in this time of need. I know all the details about yesterday's events and I don't want to hear them again. I know Nick is telling the truth because I know he's a good person," Dylan tries his best at glaring and only gets a meager quick look away from Ari. "I think that's all you two need to hear. This questioning is done and any remaining Germanian officials here can leave."

"How _dare_ you," Ari yells at Dylan as Fang leaves the room and shuts the door behind him. "_Who_ do you think you are ordering me around like that?"

"I'm the Emperor's _son_, that's who! I have every right to command you because _I'm _the one next in line for the throne!"

Fang continues to listen through the door but still not look like he's eavesdropping. One thing he found out is that he has what Max calls "Raptor hearing" and "Raptor vision". He can hear very acute sounds and see much farther things than any regular person can.

_Next in line for the throne_, Fang mentally scoffs. _I'm older than Dylan by a few months, _I'm_ supposed to be first in line, not Gunther-Hagen's _second_ son. Then again, Hans gave me away just like that, probably without even a second thought. At ten years old he gave me to Ella with two younger siblings along with me._

"You don't even want the throne! You told your father yourself that you would much rather work in the military instead," Ari points out, as if he was actually there when Dylan said this.

Fang sighs and begins walking away, there's no point to eavesdrop on something like this. It's not like it matters. Fang has already been pulled into this military business. He's a wanted mystery man at seventeen. _Let's also not forget that I'm harboring a fugitive in my_ room, Fang denotes.

A loud vibrating sensation sounds in Fang's back pocket and he's quick to take it out to see what it could be. He knew his phone was in his front pocket so what could possibly be vibrating in his back. He pulls out a small, rectangular object with an antenna sticking out of the top. A number is flashing on the small square screen, waiting for someone to press the side button to allow for the caller to come through. Nick gulps at the walky talkie in his hand and silently wonders who is trying to contact him while he's at school.

After a few more seconds he presses the long side button on the device but doesn't say anything, he just listens.

A gruff voice speaks over static, "You're a dead man."

* * *

><p><strong>Eh is all I have to say. I didn't hate it but I know I could've done better. What do you think?<strong>

**Review/favorite/alert please and thank you!**


	9. The Resistance Unit

**Really? No reviews last chapter? Aww that makes me sad. :( I love reviews. They keep me writing. They give me inspiration to do better, to try harder, to update faster. Seriously they really do help because they let me know that I am doing an okay job.**

**Please guys, all I ask is for _TWO_ reviews per chapter at least. That means TWO people - at least - out of dozens should click the review button and let me know how I'm doing. That's all I ask.**

**But thank you to my favoriters and subscribers! You guys are just as meaningful and important to me!**

**Anyway, key word for you guys about this chapter: _FAX_!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wings<strong>_

_**Chapter Nine: The Resistance Unit**_

* * *

><p>"You're still on the computer?" Max asks as she walks into Fang's bedroom. Her feet are wet as she squeakily makes her way to the boy who's been on his laptop for over an hour.<p>

"Yes," Fang answers simply as he glances at the girl with her hair up in a towel and dressed in another one of his old dress shirts and her now dirty make shift shorts.

"You know," Max starts as she bends over and begins to rub out water from her hair, "there really isn't a lot you can study up on. This is more of a 'do' job then a 'smarts' job." Once she's done she sits against his bed and stares up at the TV in his room that Fang put in there to deliberately entertain her while she's stuck in here.

The boy sighs and closes his computer, "I know." He turns in his office chair and freezes. He stares at his comrade for a few minutes before reaching forward and taking a small strand of now _brown_ hair and gives it a quizzical look. "Why did you-"

"When I say don't touch me, that goes for my hair as well," Max remarks as she slaps his hand away.

"Fine," the boy holds up his hands to evoke that he won't do it again before asking, "Why?"

"Because," Max says as she lightly twirls her new colored hair, "no one will recognize me now. It's a fresh start."

Fang nods.

"I didn't do it right though."

He cocks an eyebrow, "Looks right to me."

She points to her head, "There are blond streaks still when I meant to get it all brown."

Fang shakes his head as he watches the odd girl look at her hair for a bit longer before moving back to watching TV and eating a bag of cookies that she made Fang buy for her yesterday after school.

One thing Fang has learned about Max is that she is _obsessed _with chocolate chip cookies. So far he's bought her four bags of cookies to eat at home and an XXL cookie for lunch every day since she's been coming to his school. _Luckily I won that poker game a while back, or else I'd be in debt already._

* * *

><p>A girl lies on her backside on a filthy old couch in an underground hideaway, staring at the ceiling. She listens to the sound of the few people down below with her doing whatever it is they're doing. Every once in a while something will catch her eye like a bright light from one of the few computers or a change in the channel on the small TV or even the air conditioner almost breaking like it does every day.<p>

This time it's a tall pale boy sitting at a swivel chair messing with an old walky talkie, trying to reach the mysterious man who helped them just a mere few days ago.

Maya turns on her side and whistles to Holden, "How many times has it been already?"

The nineteen year old shrugs and answers in a soft voice, matching his fifteen year old appearance, "I don't know, maybe three…or four…or five."

Suddenly a tall, muscular figure practically slams his boot clad feet up on the table in the middle of the room and speaks in his usual rough demeanor, "Well if we've tried that many times and he still hasn't answered, he obviously doesn't want anything to do with us."

Most of the people in the hideaway nod and agree.

Maya sits up, "But guys, he was the one that saved all of us, remember? He even got Anne Walker to order a pullback!"

Ratchet scoffs, "So? Anyone could do that. She's a _woman_; she's easy to push around."

The girls in the dark room scowl at him before going back to whatever they were doing before. Some are watching the news. Some are surfing the internet. Some are even eavesdropping on the little discussion going on between Maya, Ratchet and Holden.

"Ratchet, you are such a sexist pig!" A rod thin girl with Barbie blond hair and blue eyes screeches as she scampers up to him.

"And you're bipolar, which do you think I'm a little more worried about?"

The living breathing Barbie doll known as Star suddenly reaches for anything blunt and holds it above her head like she's about to kill something. Her teeth are clenched and even in the dim lighted room anyone could see the white knuckles grasping the object like a life line.

Then an Asian girl with killer hair and a nice figure suddenly runs up to Star, "Whoa whoa, sweety please put it down. We don't need another person hurt around here."

Star falters before sighing and putting object down. She turns around to walk away before slapping Ratchet upside the head, "I hate you."

"I hate you more," the man in his early twenties laughs before winking at Kate as the two walk away.

Maya and him sit still as they watch Holden continue to mess with the old walky talkie.

"Maybe he doesn't have the other with him, maybe it was broken or something," Maya offers as she slouches into the couch.

Ratchet snatches the device from Holden and stares at it, "That's total bull; I got through to him the other day."

Everyone stops what they are doing and turn to look at their leader.

"What do you mean you got through to him?"

"What did you say?"

"What did _he_ say?"

"Hey, hey, hey," the man says as he stands from his seat and motions for everyone to calm down, "All I did was get a few words to him," everyone's eyes brighten, "but he didn't say anything back."

This news causes everyone to groan and complain, disappointed that the person who saved most of them from being arrested, or worse, killed doesn't seem to have the drive to acknowledge them at all.

"Ratchet, Ratchet," Star and Kate yell from the stairs leading up to the ground floor of the old abandoned building. The two run up to him fairly quickly and not even a wink out of breath. Kate starts, "Two people are waiting outside the door."

Star continues, "They want to speak to you; to all of us actually."

The man raises an eyebrow at the twosome before hesitantly following them back up the stairs. Holden and Maya follow after telling everyone to be quiet and not make too much of a sound in case it is a trap.

Once upstairs, they make their way to the still locked doors. Star, Kate and Holden go towards the windows blocked with plywood and peer through the cracks to see if they are still there. Maya and Ratchet go straight for the doors.

The blonde girl peaks through the small peep hole in the door and frowns. "No one's there."

Ratchet pushes her away gently, "What are you talking about?" He looks through the hole to see a matter in fact that no one is there. He groans in annoyance and looks to Star and Kate, "I thought you said people were here to speak to me."

"To _us_," Star exclaims before Kate budges in, "There were people here…though I couldn't see much of them. A woman was standing directly in front of the peep hole and a man was standing next to her but he was wearing all black and a hat and sunglasses. His face was almost completely covered."

"I saw the girl," Star offers, "She was tall and pretty with brown hair. I didn't see her face but I could see her clothes. They weren't any kind of uniform. Just some shorts and a jacket."

"Maybe they were just some civilians wanting to join us," Holden thinks aloud in his soft voice.

"No," Maya says, "It was him. The guy who saved us. I remember watching that video on the news of the guy who went to the Governor's office in all black-"

Before she can finish Ratchet yells, "Will you just shut up about him? He helped us _once_ and still caused plenty of damage to our people. He obviously doesn't want anything to do with us if he hasn't answered back whenever we called." He looks at Maya for a bit longer before turning to walk away, "Besides, there's no proof that was even him."

"Actually, that was me," a deep, mysterious voice sounds out of the pitch blackness of the building. "It was I who saved you all from total destruction and it was I who starred in that little security video everyone is caught up about."

"What the h-" Ratchet starts, utterly confused as two people walk out of the darkness and into the little light streaming into the ground floor of the abandoned building located in one of the poorer parts of Downtown Virginia.

"Nice place you got here, _love_ the atmosphere," a tall, slim girl of about 5'8 with brown hair and blonde highlights announces sarcastically as her blue eyes shine in the dark room. She looks at every person in there with a mischievous gaze before settling on Maya, but not saying a word.

"How did you get in here?" Kate asks surprised.

"Everything is either blocked off or locked from the inside, there's no way you could've gotten in without someone letting you in," Star exasperates.

"I have my ways," the dark haired boy with black aviators and a leather jacket says before clearing his throat. "I see you've been doing well since our last encounter at Chesapeake Bay," he says, now looking at Ratchet.

"Yeah," the man says suspiciously, "though we haven't been in touch much, there's been plenty that's gone down since."

"Like," the boy starts to ask before Max, his companion, grabs his wrist, "Wait. Is there a more formal place we can talk? I feel someone could be watching or listening."

"You know your stuff," a tall boy with chestnut brown hair and tortuous shell colored eyes muses as he walks from the stairs leading to the basement where meetings have always been held.

Max raises an eyebrow, "When you've been doing this for as long as I have, you learn some stuff."

"Sam," Maya starts before Ratchet continues for her, "This doesn't concern you."

The teenager laughs, "Really? I'm sorry but if I can't be up here then why is Holden, Kate and even Star up here? I have a higher rank within these barracks than any of them."

Ratchet rolls his eyes as he rubs his face and rests his hands on the back of his neck and turns to the two mysterious people who somehow broke into their hideout, "Follow me."

The group head down the stairs to the basement where a rectangular table awaits them in the middle of the room. Chairs are scattered across the room and so are people wondering who these two extra people are and what are they doing here.

Maya tells them to get back to work before grabbing a few chairs to bring to the metal table.

The two guests take their seats when offered as the others take theirs. Ratchet sits at the head of the table and Maya sits to his left. The two newcomers sit to his right side by side. Holden and Star sit towards the end of the table as to merely watch and add their two cents when needed. Kate takes Sam to sit on the couch as to keep the peace between everyone.

Kate knows that lately Sam has been seeming to put more of his mind and mouth to work and it has been driving Ratchet crazy. Though he is still the extremely respectful young teenager they met merely months ago when Maya introduced them, he's been becoming more of an outspoken individual.

"Let's start off with introducing ourselves," Max offers since no one is speaking a word. "My name is Max-"

"Yeah we all know who you are," Maya says quietly as she glares at the girl from across the table.

"And we obviously all know who you are, so there's no need for you to talk," Max bites back quickly. She follows through with her own glare, but neither girl seems to back down.

Ratchet clears his throat, "The name's Ratchet, I'm the leader of these rebels," he motions all around him and begins naming off the more important people of the group, "Star, Holden, Kate, Sam, and you obviously are acquainted with Maya."

The dark haired boy who is still wearing his black hat and matching sunglasses nods and smirks, "I'm fairly familiar. You can call me…Fang."

"Fang?" Maya slightly laughs before shutting herself up when she receives a look from Ratchet. _Might as well call him Tooth_, she thinks to herself, _Fang was not what I was expecting from someone with such charisma and knowledge like this guy_.

"Fang it is," Ratchet agrees.

Fang pulls out a small rectangular device from his jacket pocket and places it on the table, "I see you've been trying to reach me. Why?"

"Because," the man thinks for a minute, not wanting to sound desperate or whiney in any way, "we've been meaning to catch you up to speed on everything. After you left us at Chesapeake, before the Governor made her speech, officials bombarded us. Many were wounded or killed; thankfully most of my rebel group was spared. Others weren't so lucky."

"That's a shame, obviously they didn't have the best coordination to get through it unlike you guys," Max says with little remorse.

"Yeah," Ratchet looks away, "So I heard about your little rendezvous with the Governor."

"Yes," Fang starts as he stares down at the cool metal table, almost seeing his dark reflection in it, "Though my plan was successful in saving all of those people and getting a full blown surrender, I'm under a tight lock. I can't do anything because everyone's eyes are on me…or at least anybody who appears to look like me."

"That's gotta suck," the leader says.

"Yes, that's why I came here to ask a favor of you."

A few turn around to stare at Fang, wondering what favor he could possibly ask after jolting them so suddenly, causing the loss of dozens of lives that he most likely could've saved if he stuck around for a little while longer.

"Tonight is the Governor's ball, a lavish affair where mostly every known official comes together to celebrate their victories and of Germania's occupation of the world…and I'd like to make a little announcement there."

"What do you need us for if you're just stopping by?" Maya asks slightly bothered.

Dark obsidian eyes meet the light brown orbs of the girl sitting across from him, making her sit back and listen because they're just so moving. "I need your best men – or women – to accompany me for the upmost protection."

"Because it's a death trap," Someone practically yells in the now silent room.

"Maybe," Fang says looking down, "But if we work together, join forces if you will, then we can get a hundred steps closer to bringing down Germania! All I need is this one public announcement to be made worldwide and I promise I will fulfill all of our dreams of a free world." Fang looks into everyone's eyes to make clear the sincerity in his voice. He and Max stand up and head for the staircase, "Also, to show how serious we are about this, Max and I got a little gift for you. Please accept it; we went to a lot of trouble of getting it." The two smirk, knowing that all they did was steal it from the closest Germanian army base. No one has a clue it's even missing.

"They don't trust us, Fang," Max says knowingly as the two leave the building. It's now midday outside, so the pair doesn't have to worry about seeming too inconspicuous. Instead of the prisoner clothes she was first seen in, Max is wearing her white shorts and a large black jacket which makes her seem like a pretty normal girl. Also, thanks to her now brown hair, she has a completely new look. She will not have to hide again because no one will be able to recognize her. It's like she's free again. But she knows that's not true.

"I know," he says quietly as they walk down the dark street side by side. "Hopefully the stolen truck built to hold at least three Gozen will do the trick." He smiles, "and the stolen ammunition."

Max laughs a bit, "Yeah, I hate to say it but smart decision on that one Fang. I never would have guessed you'd think outside the box like that."

Obsidian meets ice once again, this time instead of confusion or hate flowing between the two; it's just two simple smiling faces. "That's how I'm now programmed to think, thanks to the power you gave me."

The girl nods, "Well you're welcome."

"Can I ask you a question, Max?"

"No, you can't," the mysterious girl smirks before rolling her eyes and nodding, "Yes!"

"How are you still alive?"

This question surprisingly throws Max off a bit. They hadn't talked about this in days, nothing about her or the power. _I guess he got so busy with everything else I started throwing at him he just forgot_, Max presumes in her head.

"Like the gunshot to the head, _nobody_ would've been able to survive that…except you." Fang says softly yet thoughtfully, like the question is bothering very much.

Max thinks it over for a few seconds, looks around herself to make sure no one is following them or trying to listen, "Okay…the reason I have been able to survive all of this, the reason I am still here, is because I am immortal." She looks to Fang to see his reaction but it's solid as a rock, she continues, "I was born in 1439, which would make me almost 600 years old."

Fang doesn't speak for a few minutes, trying to take this all in, "How though?"

"I too was given the power of the angel."

This confuses the boy, "So…does that mean I'll be immortal too?"

"No," Max laughs lightly shaking her head, "…only if you kill an immortal yourself will you become eternal."

Fang opens his mouth to ask more questions but suddenly his phone goes off. He swiftly whips out the small rectangular device and looks at the caller ID. He glances between Max and the unknown number. _Its either questions or business_, Fang thinks to himself before making a decision. He slides the unlock button of his iPhone and answers, knowing he has the rest of his life to ask Max these questions. Right now is what he needs to take advantage of. Like usual, Fang holds the phone to his ear but doesn't say anything, he just listens.

"We'll do it," a somewhat reluctant sounding man says over the phone.

Fang smirks, "Wonderful."

"I gotta ask, where did you get the truck from?" Ratchet asks much more interested now.

The teenager looks over to Max from the corner of his eye and says, "I have my ways. I'm grateful you took my offer. Feel free to use it as you please as long as you bring it tonight. Also, save the contact sheet I left for you. The number you called is the number you will need to contact me from now on with."

"Gotcha," Ratchet says.

Fang can hear the shuffling of papers over the phone and the sound of people doing things around the rebel leader. He can also hear from the floor above Ratchet people moving heavy machinery. _Probably Gozens for tonight_, Fang presumes inwardly.

"So what's the plan? What are we doing anyway?" Ratchet asks coolly.

Fang smirks again, wondering how on earth he could've read his mind like that, "I'll fill you in as the time grows closer. Just be ready with the truck and at least 5 of your best men or women along with a few of your Gozens. I'll meet you somewhere less open so we can talk before going in."

"Aye aye, sir," Ratchet says before Fang hangs up.

"That was easy," Max muses aloud.

"Yeah, extremely," her comrade agrees.

"Now if only tonight goes just as smoothly."

* * *

><p>"Did you hear?"<p>

"Hear what exactly?"

"The king himself may be coming tonight!"

"Oh bite your tongue! He has far more important things to do than attend a party for the governors."

"But he himself should be celebrated, he took over the world!"

"Yes but we celebrate his power every day," a woman with her curled hair pulled back and her body sewn into a magenta ball gown with beautiful seeming and a deeply embroidered plunging v-neck waves her perfectly manicured hand above her head, motioning to the very extravagant and decorated outdoors everyone was dining, dancing or conversing at, "Or else we would never have all of this."

The two others – whom are just as polished – talking to the woman nod their heads thoughtfully, agreeing completely with her valid argument.

All across the fine stoned courtyard with white pillars covered with curly vines and beautiful leaves and waiters bustling to and fro are governors from all across the world, from every country under complete control from Germanian power, dine and enjoy one another just like every year for the decade.

Soft music from violins and harps fill the background as soft yet powerful voices fill the open space. Everything is completely serene, from the music to the champagne drinking governors. The officials and their families dance and party together, enjoying one another's company, as if nothing else matters in the world.

"Don't you think it's too soon to be out like this?"

"What could you possibly be referring to, Batchelder?"

"Well after the fiasco with Chesapeake and the public announcement you made-"

The woman with dark auburn hair and light skin holds up her hand, "I know full well what I am doing General, I know you are still upset with the outcome but what was done is done. I had to do what I felt was best at the time."

Ari Batchelder grabs the woman's elbow and pulls her to a more secluded spot outside, "But the rumors…"

"What rumors?" Governor Anne Walker asks as she pulls her thin arm back, smoothing out her emerald green strapless dress.

Ari begins doing the same to his tux as he looks around cautiously, "The rumors about a terrorist forcing you to make that order. I heard he pulled a gun on you and-"

"Rumors are rumors Mr. Batchelder, I have plenty more things to worry about than silly words flying around," Governor Walker laughs before joining the festivities again.

Ari breathes through his flared nostrils before following right behind her.

For about an hour and half longer everything goes completely smoothly. More people arrive to the Governor's ball. The party is as lively as ever. The music is slightly louder and the drinks are flying out more and more as people begin congratulating each other on their area's victories. No one even notices the sound of Gozens approaching fast.

Then suddenly everything turns into chaos once they become in viewing sight. The bipeds approach two to the left and two to the right and the truck heads from North, blocking off any escape from the courtyard except for the doors within the area. Though Fang had prior knowledge of these, he was able to command the Gozen that if they see any person heading for the doors to shoot around, not hitting a single person. If they were to, it'd be war on any and all rebels/terrorists.

Some people stop in the middle of the crowd once they see the Germanian truck approaching, only with a dark figure standing on top of the approaching truck, wondering who that possibly could be. They can make out speakers attached to the sides as well, causing more confusion. Any person with a camera reaches for their electronics to catch what could be the emperor himself making just a very odd entrance.

The only person in the crowd who freezes in shock is Anne Walker. _What is he doing here?_

Once the truck stops in front of the somewhat now demolished Governor's Ball, the man atop the truck speaks.

"Good evening," he starts in his deep voice, "I know you are all wondering who I may be."

"No we want you to get out of here," someone in the crowd yells.

"You weren't invited and you're stupid enough to come here with weaponry?" The murmur of people starts up again.

Fang fixes his hat covering his head and his aviators which were starting to slide down the bridge of his sharp nose, "I came here to make an announcement."

"Oh and what's that?" Another yells.

"I am the one who forced Governor Anne Walker to call the pullback just days ago," Fang practically yells into the small microphone attached to the collar of his leather jacket.

This makes everyone go quiet. No one was expecting some guy who looks to be in his late teens to say such a thing. He could go to prison for years if convicted!

"I am also the one who stole the Germanian Gozen at North Adams High School. I helped the rebels fight against your military and _won_," Fang says, this time his voice more leveled but still just as strong. "Easily I was able to put Ms. Walker's life in danger and I could've killed her if I wanted to."

Slowly the young man reaches into his pocket and pulls out the notorious gun Max had given him right before the fateful day the public announcement of surrender was made. Fang pulls his arm up and points it for the second time at one target, Anne Walker.

Everyone gasps as the red dot forms on Anne Walker's head. Her green eyes are as big as dinner plates but instead of food they're filled with hate.

Fang puts his finger on the trigger but instead of pulling it he looks at the closest camera. He smirks when he sees the label and familiar anchorwoman standing next to it. _This is going straight to the public I'm guessing_, the teen thinks to himself. "My name…is Fang," he announces before shooting the gun aimlessly.

Fang pounds his foot on the top of the truck and suddenly gas starts to spew out from the windows fast. Makeshift bombs explode at the feet of the Gozen, though not doing any harm, just making it seem like everyone is in impending danger.

As the smoke billows and rises even more, Fang and the rebels make their escape, harm free. Everyone at the Governor's ball is scattering, trying to get somewhere safe. Almost all of the people are on their feet getting away except for one who lay on the stone floor in agonizing pain.

The man twitches and shakes from the intense feeling coming from his shoulder. He takes in a sharp breath as he moves his furry hand to the bullet wound and feels the hot crimson liquid spewing out and covering his expensive clothes as well as the nice floor all around him. He digs into the hole and digs out the small bullet, throwing it away once he gets it out. He grips onto his injured shoulder as he slowly sits up, feeling every agonizing movement as he does so.

Ari Batchelder looks ahead of him, past all of the screaming people and slightly dissipating smoke towards the truck that's getting away with no one making any moves to chase after it. He glares with pure distain in his now icy blue eyes before grumbling through sharp, clenched teeth, "Fang, huh? If I ever get my hands on you…you'll be a dead man. I'll make sure of that."

* * *

><p><strong>See? There's some FAX for you! I don't want to immediatley jump in but I know I need to start putting more so I'll try my hardest to fit FAX in every chapter!<strong>

**So what do you guys think of the chapter? Leave a review to let me know! :)**


	10. The Most Wanted Man On Earth

**Seriously, you guys are awesome! Four reviews? That just...oh gosh that makes me so excited and happy! Really! Even after this awful week I've had, this buy far has been the best thing to happen to me! So thank you so much!**

**If this continues like this, I think I'll just have to update _every_ Thursday!**

**So thank you to: teddybear, Melissa123, FangGirl786, and EnglishGirl16! You guys rock! And thanks to all of the favoriters and subscribers! You guys are amazing as well!**

**Oh and guess what? More FAX! So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wings<strong>_

_**Chapter Ten: The Most Wanted Man on Earth**_

* * *

><p>All across the world, the same video plays over and over again. The large screens placed every couple of blocks on every street in every city on earth has the exact same images replaying themselves. The same words, only different anchormen or women along with other people voicing their opinions on the man named Fang.<p>

The dark figure has already made headlines only hours after the event actually occurred. He was the one who forced Governor Anne Walker of the North American Region to surrender and pullback all Germanian soldiers from the massacre at Chesapeake Bay in Virginia.

People stand out in front of these screens, still captivated by the man who saved thousands of innocent lives. Some are turned off by the acts, not wanting to cheer on a terrorist. The others, though in secret, are hoping to hear more of this man's victories towards peace between Germania and the people considered non-citizens.

Max flips through a few more news stations as she lounges on Fang's bed in her usual attire of one if his nice shirts as her clothes are being washed. Channel after channel is the same thing, Fang this, Fang that. Who is Fang? What does he want? What is his plan? Where did he come from? What about the rebels? Will they be following this man?

The girl laughs a little, "I see you're a big star now. Don't let the fame get to you."

"And what fame would that be? Fang's on everyone's mind, not Nick," said person says as he finishes getting dressed in his closet for school. He pulls on his last sock and shoe before stepping out to see Max eating yet another cookie, "You're going to get fat if you keep eating just those," he points.

The girl rolls her eyes, "I've been the exact same size since I became immortal, I am just as strong as I was then," she takes another bite, breathing in slowly as she takes in each morsel of chocolaty goodness. She finishes the cookie and rolls off the bed, landing lightly on her feet, "Now, how go the rebels? Have they called at all?"

The boy shakes his head, fixing his long black bangs and swiping them to the side, "No but I'm sure they want to stay low for a little while; just as I am doing."

"Why?"

"So everyone gets comfortable. When I make my move, no one will see it coming," Fang smirks before grabbing his backpack

Max nods, "That's good. I see I made the right decision choosing to give you the power of the angel instead of your friend."

A sharp pain shoots through Fang's body, "James." He hadn't spoken to James in a few days. He has to be fed up with Nick by now. He promised his lifelong friend he'd explain everything. Is now the time to do it? Or should he wait a few more days?

Max snaps her fingers, "Oh that's his name! Well anyway, we have business to take care of once your school lets out so be sure to come back here and change into your best Fang, understand?"

He nods, "Best Fang got it." He walks out the door, just before closing it softly as to not disturb whatever Angel and Gazzy are watching on TV before saying goodbye and heading off for school. He knows he doesn't have to worry too much about Max. She knows she can't leave his room while Ella and his younger siblings are still home. She also hasn't been caught once at his school.

"Nick, hey! Hey, Nick, wait up!" A familiar voice yells from about fifty feet behind said person.

He stops and looks over his shoulder to see the lanky, strawberry blonde, pale eyed boy he was just talking about minutes ago running up to him. He nods his head, which in guy world means "hey".

"Dude where have you _been_ these past few days," James asks once reaching his best friend.

"Busy," Nick says simply.

"Taking care of the twins and playing illegal poker I presume?" He asks almost knowingly.

Nick smirks, "You caught me."

James pats him on the back, "It's cool man, as long as you give yourself a break every once in a while. I've been busy too."

"Oh yeah," the dark haired teen raises a caterpillar eyebrow.

He nods, "Yup, I've been so busy watching the news lately and working on my bombs. Can you believe this Fang guy everyone has been talking about? He just pops out of nowhere and almost kills the Governor!"

Nick looks at his friend, "Almost?"

"Well he actually shot one person, but it wasn't a governor or anything," James finishes.

He looks around before asking, "Who?"

"Umm," James rubs the back of his head, the sign he's thinking, before finally remembering, "Oh I think his name is…Ari Batchelder or something. You know, the General that came to our school last week. How ironic huh?" He laughs.

Nick doesn't even hear his friend's contagious laughter as he stops in his tracks. _I…I shot Ari Batchelder? But…why was he even _there_? If it wasn't already bad enough that he was on my back about last week, now I…I…_

"He didn't die though, just screwed up his shoulder a bit," James clarifies until notices Nick not next to him. He spins on his heal, "Nick? What's wrong?"

The boy shakes his head, trying to snap out of it, "It's…it's nothing."

Suddenly the bell rings for class to begin. The boys rush to their first class of the day. Nick walks into English barely a second off from being counted late. He doesn't need to be questioned by the principle _again_. Like he told Max, he needs to start laying low a bit. Settle his priorities. School and Fang, they're two separate things and they need to stay that way.

"Glad you could make it, Nick Martinez," his English teacher says from her desk as he takes his seat.

Once class starts, it surprisingly goes smoothly. Nick gets no interruptions from Max or his cell phone. Not even any dirty or suspicious looks from Maya. The day goes by without any knicks in the usual schedule, except for Nick's history class. Instead of learning about the past, they watch the news for half of the class. The other half was the teacher lecturing them on how "_this _moment is_ history_".

For more than an hour, all Nick heard about was Fang. All he saw was Fang – _himself_ – giving that speech at the Governor's Ball. Picture after picture scrolled over the screen of him wearing those notorious shades and hat that cover most of his face.

Thankfully, no one even made the connection between Fang and Nick, their fellow classmate who sits right next to them every day. Nick even bets no one will ever think of the two at the same time. Their personas are just too different.

Nick is a silent, straight A student who lives with his siblings in a nice house. He hangs out with James Griffiths, one of the nicest and most fun loving kids anyone could ever meet. Nick is the older brother of the cutest twins anyone has ever seen, so he has been told.

Fang is a mysterious terrorist who is military savvy with great charisma and leader qualities. He won at the Chesapeake Bay massacre and had the chance to kill the North American governor Anne Walker. Nothing much is known about him yet people are going crazy over him. Especially non-Germanians; they see him as hope. A peace maker who will save them all, even though he's made one public announcement, they just have a gut feeling.

_Max is right, maybe I shouldn't let this get to my head…_Nick thinks to himself as he walks home. His backpack is suspended from his shoulder and his clothes wrinkled slightly from the long day at school. Now he has to change from Nick to Fang, his alter ego.

He walks into his room to see Max already waiting for him as she sits on the corner of his bed. She's wearing what looks to be Nick's old pair of black pants, only these were made into shorts. He narrows his eyes, "Are those my pants?"

She smirks, "You have plenty others." She looks down at her new shorts and smiles, "I like these. Though I am usually not one to cling to black, it's a nice color and we need to start looking like a team. I doubt you'd wear white so," she motions to her black ensemble, consisting of the shorts and a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, "black it is."

Nick sighs before heading to his closet and grabbing an old backpack on the top shelf backed up in the corner. He unzips it and takes out his "Fang clothes". Quickly he dresses into the black cargo pants and the black under amour shirt Max stole from the soldier at North Adams right before they took the Gozen.

Max smiles once Nick steps out of the closet as Fang once again.

"So what are we doing tonight? I thought I said I wanted to stay low for a while," he says slightly tired as he puts on his Gottman hat and aviators.

"We have a meeting with Ratchet and his rebels tonight."

"He couldn't just call me because…" Fang starts to ask.

"Do you want to be a leader or not, Fang?" Max asks almost angry.

The two stare at each other for a little while before Fang answers coolly, "Would I be standing here right now with you if I didn't? Would I have risked my life as many times as I have done so already if I didn't?"

Max smirks, "Good answer."

* * *

><p>"I would like to thank all of you who helped participate in yesterday's events. I couldn't have done it without you," Fang announces to the people in the basement hide out. "I wish I could give you more to show my gratitude-"<p>

"Don't worry about it, bro," Ratchet, the leader of the rebellion group hiding out in Downtown Virginia, says as he pats Fang on the shoulder, "All I worried about was if we were going to get caught and we didn't."

Fang smiles and nods, "Thank you, Ratchet."

"Don't mention it," he says before getting cut off by Maya, "and we have a little favor to ask you actually."

Max and Fang glance at each other before asking them to go on.

Ratchet looks to Maya with an angry look. She rolls it off and continues, "Ever since you came around, we have never been this successful. With your brain behind out brawns we've been able to become one of the strongest rebellion groups in the region. It's practically child play out there now. So we would like to ask that you join us…lead us."

Fang looks from Maya and the faces filled with want and hope to the Ratchet, the leader of the rebels who seems to be having a hard time with this. As a matter of fact, he seems angry by the fact that his comrades want Fang instead of him to lead them.

"I'm flattered," he starts, "but I'll only accept this offer if Ratchet becomes my second in command."

He looks shocked at this ultimatum, "But why?"

"Because," Fang starts, "you alone have the best knowledge of who is capable of what. You've known some of these people for I'm guessing years. You can help direct me in choosing tactics and who to send them by. You're very valuable to them and to me."

"Are you sure joining us is a good idea? You are the most wanted man on the planet after your little stunt yesterday," Ratchet points out as he motions to the TV. It's on one of the less popular news stations at the moment showcasing the video Fang had starred in, bringing himself public to all who were watching.

"Yes, I'm sure of it." He smirks, "Besides, I thought we already were considering we're comrades."

"Breaking news," the TV suddenly announces. The channel was changed to a more up to date news station and the anchor woman was talking over live video footage. "Today marks a great day in history as the emperor's son comes out publicly. To many this comes to a surprise because no one even knew he existed except for the select few who have been watching and caring for him over the past seventeen years."

The clip zooms in from the front of the Germania palace with crowds all around to one person standing at the top of the steps from the large wooden doorway. There stands a boy with honey nut blonde hair, Caribbean blue eyes, and a deep tan wearing what looks to Fang as North Adam High School's uniform, only without a tie or cardigan to show the school colors.

Fang watches in complete shock as Dylan Gunther-Hagen, his half brother, waves to the people as he himself becomes public.

"To fill in any new viewers at the moment we are now watching a historic day as Hans Gunther-Hagen's son Dylan comes out publicly that he is indeed next in line for the throne. Though just at a mere age of seventeen he looks like a fine leader for our future generations." The anchorwoman smiles and blushes once the camera comes back on her. She clears her throat and looks down at her papers again before speaking, "These past few days have been very eventful what with the terrorist known as Fang coming public as well as the long awaited prince doing the same the very next day-"

* * *

><p>"What do you think you are doing?"<p>

"What else, father? I'm doing what's been expected of me from the day I was born."

"I thought you didn't want to be my successor?"

Dylan shakes his blonde head of hair as he adjusts in the large royal seat located at the end of the big conference room. The boy's school clothes clash with the deep purple fabric woven cushions of the tall seat, making the seventeen year old look like he doesn't belong; just another run in the mill Germanian. "I don't. That's why I planned on calling you first but you weren't answering…"

"Son, I am busy almost all hours of the day, I don't have time to watch over you and tell you what to do," the emperor says in a tired but stern voice.

"How," Dylan half yells, "There's a war going on out there and people are dying. Where are you when it's time for battle strategies? Or decisions on where the next target is and what to do about the civilians?" He dryly laughs, "General Batchelder has been in charge of these matters for too long, he's making a mess out of the world. His tactics are sloppy and hardly coordinated. He has a bad temper and he's incapacitated at the moment. Someone needs to fill in."

"Where is he?"

"If you haven't been near a television or radio or any _person_ than you'd know about yesterday's events at the General's Ball held in Virginia this year," Dylan states as he stares down at the red carpet running from the large wooden double doors, over the couple of steps, up to where his seat is.

"Tell me!" The king demands.

"Some terrorist named Fang took all responsibility for all of the mishaps happening for Germania over the past few weeks. He even tried to shoot Governor Walker but Batchelder must've gotten in the way," the boy says in a bored tone.

"I see," Gunther-Hagen thinks aloud.

Dylan nods as if his father can actually see him.

"What did you have in mind for yourself, to become _general_ of the home land's army?"

A look of disgust forms on Dylan's perfectly sculpted face, "No. I was thinking you make me Knight of Arms…first rank."

Silence fills the other end of the phone and the anticipation almost makes Dylan ask if his father is still there on the other line. "That's impossible. You are just a kid. My knights have been doing their jobs for _years_. To even ask such a thing is-"

"Father, please. I am almost eighteen years old if I may remind you and I know you were never been around as I grew up and I except that. But just give me this one thing. I've been studying warfare and weaponry since I could read. I've been practicing my skills with a Gozen for probably just as long." Dylan sits up in the seat, his strong back resting against the soft back board of the throne and clasps his hand onto the golden arm rest.

"…I have a certain new humanoid biped machine being constructed at the moment. It's supposed to be the best weaponry suit ever built. I grant you the privilege of having a test run once it is finished," the emperor declares hesitantly.

Dylan jumps from his seat like he's a four year old boy again getting his first birthday present from his dad, "Thank you father! I won't let you down. I promise!"

"One more thing," Hans requests suddenly.

Dylan stops smiling and listens.

"Keep a close eye on this Fang person. None of us know what he could be capable of and what he plans on doing."

"Yes sir," Dylan accepts with a fiery passion in his deep Caribbean blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>If you couldn't tell some of this was a bit of a filler but I overall enjoyed it. Did you?<strong>

**Favorite/Subscribe/REVIEW! Thanks so much you guys! :)**


	11. The Flock

**Hey guys! Welcome back to another installment of my story! I'm so happy that I'm getting four reviews a chapter! To some that doesn't seem like much but to me, it means a lot! Now if I got more...I might die smiling! It's just a really good feeling to know people are enjoying my story! So thanks to: Melissa123, teddybear, EnglishGirl16, and FangGirl786! But you guys either don't have an account or weren't signed in so I can't thank you all properly :( But I guess this will have to do! Also, thanks to my favoriters and subscribers! You guys rock like usual!**

**Anyway, this chapter is pretty intense I might add, some serious stuff goes down so get ready!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wings<strong>_

_**Chapter Eleven: The Flock**_

* * *

><p>"This was much easier than I thought it would be…" A man with a thick Russian accent dressed in a colorfully decorated black military suit smiles victoriously as he watches tanks and soldiers file into the Virginia mall. He can hear the Germanian hostages screaming in fear, making his smile grow even bigger.<p>

General Vladimir Bykov watches with his steel grey eyes as his army, known as the Russian Union, takes over a mall that will hopefully get Germania to surrender some of Russia's territory back. If they don't do what Bykov asks, he will command his troops to blow up the mall. He will keep doing so until he gets back what was rightfully his before the Gunther-Hagen occupation.

"Sir," a man with just as thick of an accent calls as he runs up to his commander, "we have word that the emperor's son is inside the building."

This news makes the man laugh hysterically, tears running down how face because he is laughing so hard, "Perfect!" He yells as he throws his arms in the air, "Finally we will get back what is rightfully ours!"

* * *

><p>"Here, eat this."<p>

"What's this?"

"It's fruit, now eat it."

"Why?"

"Because I said so…"

Max laughs and slides the cup filled with sliced up fruit back over the small metal table set outside back to Fang sitting across from her.

"You need to eat more than just cookies," the teenager glares.

The girl glares back, "You really think you can tell me what I can and can't eat?" She sits back in the metal patio chair and shakes her head, "You really are dumber than I thought."

Fang groans as he rubs his hands through his disheveled black hair before taking a bite of the fruit himself.

Max smirks before looking across the street at the building with a large screen built into its second and third floor with windows surrounding it. She raises an eyebrow as the screen blinks to life and shows yet again another picture of Fang at the Governor's ball. Though the sound is off (because it isn't breaking news) it still has subtitles. She reads some of them to see that everyone in the world is _still_ talking about what happened a week ago. "I'm surprised…" Max starts, making Fang look up at her.

He swallows some of his coffee down before asking, "About what?"

"That just one person who barely did anything can make such an impact." Blue and obsidian meet before Max looks at the TV again. She looks at the ground below it to see a little boy with his mom walking along the wide sidewalk.

The boy stops his mother and points up at the screen, jumping up and down in excitement. He suddenly takes off his backpack and takes out a similar hat and pair of sunglasses to Fang's and puts them on. He poses to make himself look bigger and stronger and the mother laughs. Though she stops and quickly takes off the items when two Germanian soldiers walk past them. Once the soldiers are gone she kneels down to her son's level and castrates him about wearing such things in public.

"They're non-Germanians," Fang points out. "She's telling him he can't act like that or look like that in public." He uses his enhanced hearing to listen a little longer, "She's afraid what could happen to them if they were to get in trouble for it."

Max nods before taking a sip of the water Fang graciously bought for her. She looks around calmly at her surroundings. Her and her comrade had decided on getting coffee this morning. Fang was up late with the rebels planning out strategies and getting slightly more familiar. Max warned him that if he were to get too close they could possibly find out his true identity and his life could be on the line. _"I need you alive"_ is what she told him last night.

Now the two were sitting somewhat peacefully at a less crowded coffee house a few blocks from Fang's home and his school. The two were lucky enough to find out today there was no school and that Ella would be taking Angel and Gazzy to the mall so they'd be out most of the day. This meant Max could freely come outside and not have to worry about being seen by one of his family members or someone at his school.

Suddenly a woman standing about twenty feet away from the pair drops her phone on the ground and bursts into tears. She screams out in agony and falls to the ground. People rush to her aid but cannot understand her through her blubbering.

Fang looks at her confused before his gaze is brought to the twenty foot TV screen across the street. A video comes on of a man wearing a dark military suit with medals all over his broad chest. He has dark brown and grey hair cut short underneath a white and grey soviet fur hat. An evil gleam is in his steel colored eyes as he clears his throat. "Hello, my name is Vladimir Bykov. I am the commander of the Russian Union. I am here to say that I have taken your citizens hostage at one of your silly malls." The man continues to speak in his thick Russian accent as people crowd around in front of the large TV. "I will let your people go as soon as you give me back Russia," he slowly demands. He laughs evilly before the video is flipped off and the screen changes back to the reporter.

She seems extremely upset but continues to speak about what is going on, where it is and what is being done about it. "No moves have been made by the Germanian army as of yet, but hopefully something will be done to stop these people soon."

Fang and Max look at each other for barely a second before understanding one another and heading off to meet with the rebels.

* * *

><p>"Sir what shall we do?"<p>

"Has anyone gotten hold of the king yet? He needs to know about this."

"We'll try again."

"Good…" Ari drones as he walks around the monitoring screen that's also formatted to be a large conference table.

The middle of the screen is labeled as the mall where the hostages are at the moment. Orange triangles are surrounding the area, meaning those are the enemy machines. They range from tanks to Gozen like suits. They aren't the actual Gozen because no one is allowed to own them except for Germania. All rebels or unoccupied countries – which there are few – are not able to purchase these Gozen or own them even as a gift of sorts. The countries assigned to make them are all owned by Germania as well as the exports of that country.

_We can't attack because that would put the prince in danger…we can't just sit idly by either or the Russians will kill every last one of them, regardless of if they are from a noble or royal family_, General Batchelder thinks to himself as he stares at the map for a while longer, not sure what to do.

A sharp pain shoots up Ari's arm and he cringes. He looks at his wounded shoulder with his arm still in a cast, reminding him of the week prior. Anger boils deep inside but diminishes when he looks back down at the map. He doesn't have time to think about that terrorist Fang, what he could be doing right now, what his future plans are. None of it matters at a time like this. If anything were to happen to Dylan Gunther-Hagen…it would be his head.

* * *

><p>"All right everyone, get in here and stay quiet. If you make a sound, you're dead," a man wearing a traditional soviet military uniform commands as he and two others dressed just like him shuffle in people into a storage room towards the back of the mall.<p>

"Hey, who do you think you are telling _us_-" a man points to himself, probably to make known that he's of Germanian descent before being shot in the chest. He falls dead to the ground and people scream.

Two little kids with curly blonde hair and innocent blue eyes turn to their older sister with tears in their eyes, wondering what on earth could be going on. The older Hispanic girl takes in a few deep breaths, not sure what to say to them. It was her first day off from the hospital in weeks and she wanted to spend the day with her two younger half siblings. If she had known this would be happening at _this_ mall they came to then she wouldn't have brought them here.

"I'm so sorry," she mouths to them before kissing the tops of their heads and holding them closer to her as more people are brought into the room.

"Let go of me!" A tall blonde boy with a dark tan yells as he's thrown into the room.

The men laugh as he falls on his face onto the hard concrete ground and makes a loud "oof" sound.

"Do you have any idea who you're messing with," he asks angrily as four soldiers stand in front of him. "I command you to let these people and I go and you might be spared."

"And if we don't?" One asks in a cocky tone.

Dylan growls, showing his perfectly white teeth, "I'll personally take each and every one of you out."

The men laugh before one of them pushes the boy over again, making him fall onto his back. They laugh harder and walk out of the room, locking the door behind them.

Everything goes silent as the young prince slowly gets up again and looks at all of the people behind him. They stare back with fear and sadness in their eyes. No one cares that he's the prince. No one cares he's even here. It just means their deaths will be slightly prolonged. Just because the emperor's son is here doesn't mean anything to them.

Dylan understands this and sits on the cold hard ground with them.

* * *

><p>"Fang are you sure about this?" Maya whispers to the man sitting in the passenger seat in front of her.<p>

The dark haired figure wearing all black with his signature hat and shades nods, "Yes, you seven are all I need."

"But these guys have big guns and lots of ammo," Star second guesses.

"Guys, if he says everything is going to be fine than everything is going to be fine," Ratchet commands as he drives a stolen van that was made for pet groomers to transport their animals. The man turns and everyone grabs a cage attached to the walls as to not fall over.

Max stands in the back of the truck, one hand always grasping the metal bars of the cage, while she stares out the back window. Sam does the exact same, though glancing at the mysterious girl every now and then, curious as to what she could be thinking. Holden stands across from them, fiddling with the camera Fang had ordered him of being in charge with. Star and Kate hold onto the few guns they were allowed to bring as they wait in anticipation.

Instead of keeping quiet and standing in back like everyone else, Maya stays right behind the only two seats in the quite large van. Every now and then she asks what the plan is and if Fang is sure of what he's doing. Really deep down she's just nervous of the outcome. She's always in the safety of her trusty Gozen. Now a new leader is making her do missions _without_ one. It's almost like being claustrophobic in a way, only the opposite.

"So you really got a hold of the Russian guy himself?" Maya asks slightly awestruck as she notes the truck approaching the back of the mall.

"Yes, it wasn't hard. I simply requested a meet and greet with him by calling one of the phones inside the mall. Luckily someone answered," Fang says as the car comes to a stop. "Does everyone remember their duty?"

They all nod and get out of the van.

Star and Kate pass out their guns, getting ready to hand one to Fang.

He holds up a hand to stop them, "I have my own, thanks." He motions for Max to come with him as they head into the facility first. As they make their way easily to the designated office the Russian commander had agreed on with the terms being he is allowed two guards, Fang thinks over his plan once again.

Maya and Ratchet are to take down any soldiers who try to attack. Star, Kate, and Sam are on lookout for any civilians/hostages. Once both are taken care of they are to meet up and get them all out of the building safely. Holden was in charge of finding a video tech shop so he can connect the camera to any news station he can. If he does so correctly he'll be able to get them to broadcast the video, sharing it to the world.

Fang and Max's job were to meet with the Russian Union chief. What will come of it matters totally on Commander Vladimir Bykov. _It's either join us or say sayonara_, the teen thinks to himself as him and his partner Max walk down the main walkway towards the business side of the mall.

Soon they reach a door that requires either an ID or pass code to get in through the sliding door. Max slides in the card she was given and the door automatically opens. Before walking Max whispers, "Break a leg," and smiles mischievously.

Fang rolls his eyes before reaching the commander known as Vladimir Bykov. He can feel Max stand next to him but slightly behind to show that he's the one in charge. "Good evening, commander. My name is F-"

"Fang, yes we know. We saw your little video from last week. We know all about your little rebel group," the man smirks.

The teen raises an eyebrow, though because of the sunglasses and hat no one can actually see it. "Sadly I know nothing about you."

The Russians scoff, "I have been a part of the Russian Union since the day it was created. I've been in this business much longer than you, kid. And one thing you should know is that it's impolite to wear such things on your head in front of a commanding officer."

Fang smirks, "I was going to ask if you would like to join us. Together we would've been able to take back what is 'rightfully ours', but as I can see you are not interested."

"Not one bit," Bykov says as he crosses his arms over his broad chest, "now take off the hat and sunglasses, it is extremely disrespectful."

"That's a shame," Fang shakes his head, "and I understand where you are coming from. But before we go our separate ways I would like to ask, why did you choose to take a mall hostage? What did you think you would retain from this?"

"Because," Vladimir starts in his heavy accent, "you Germanians run around here thinking you own the place." He spits on the ground, "This wasn't even your land to begin with. Though it was Russia's enemy, we still would rather have those lazy American's back any day compared to you German's…"

"So you want the land back."

"Yes, of course! What a stupid question to ask!" He spits again, "Obviously coming from a stupid kid who has no clue what he just got himself into." He motions behind him and the two colonels below him in rank raise their guns, "You were even stupid enough to allow me my own guards." He laughs, "Shoot them!"

Before the triggers can be pulled Fang lets go of his wings. The dark as night color feathered limbs stretch out from his back, stretching from the entire width of the florescent lighted room. If Fang were to stand a foot forward his wings would probably break the large, almost as long as the wall window to his left.

The three Russian men stand in complete shock.

"What…what is this? How are you doing that?" They ask in their thick accents. "Is this some kind of joke?"

The young rebel leader smirks and shakes his head as he glances at each wing, "It isn't. You might as well put your little guns down because they won't do anything to me. You see, I'm like the angel of death…and you three have been very bad. Now it's time to pay for your ruthless acts." Fang takes a step forward and a gun goes off.

The bullet pierces Fang's arm within milliseconds. It only stops him for a second.

The young man looks towards Max and she quietly assures him, "It'll heal in a matter of minutes, you'll be fine."

He nods and turns back to the three Russian soldiers. Before another gun can go off, he swiftly knocks the weapons out of their hands. Just as quickly he whips his fast into each of their faces, easily knocking them out one after the other.

"The perks of super strength," Max muses as she pulls out hand cuffs from her back pocket. She dangles them off her finger, "I found these in that van we took." She smirks, "Someone obviously likes to get kinky."

Fang shows no emotion at all as the two puts the handcuffs around each of the men's wrists, making sure they are all nice and tight so they can't get lose what so ever. Once finished with that, he and Max tie the three together with whatever they can find. Fang then drags two of them out of the room while Max takes the last one. They bring Commander Bykov and the two guards into the main walkway.

"Stay here with them, will you? I need to check on everyone else," Fang asks quietly as he begins to walk away, not giving Max much of a choice.

She sighs and says overdramatically, "Fine…," and follows it with a toying smile.

* * *

><p>"Sir, there's word coming in that Fang is inside, as well most of the rebels and Russian Union."<p>

Ari becomes alert now that he's heard the news, "Really? So they're like sitting ducks at the moment…what about the hostages?"

"Apparently the rebels are there to save them, sir."

"Hmm…" Ari begins to think as he steps out of one of the conference trucks parked a few hundred feet in front of the mall along with two news station trucks and other military persons.

Two colonels follow close behind as Ari watches from a far the now what seems to be calm mall. All of the foreign tanks and weapons have been taken over and are now in control of by Ari's men, but what's keeping them from storming in and demolishing the place is the prince.

"What's our next course of action, General Batchelder?"

"Until I know the status of the prince we can't do anything. Unless he is outside away from the destruction we cannot attack," Ari announces begrudgingly. _Two enemies are inside…if only Dylan weren't there we could take out two birds with one stone! Dammit_, Ari thinks to himself as he continues to watch.

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute…you two look familiar," Dylan says as he stares at a set of twins with blonde hair and blue eyes.<p>

The kids blink a few times as they stare at the seventeen year old prince.

"Who's talking back there?" Someone yells from the locked doors. Suddenly they unlock and in walks another soldier. He looks angry, "Didn't I tell you to keep quiet or else?"

"We've been in here for hours! Let us out of here," a man bellows as he glances at the dead man laying a good ten feet away from him.

The soldier smirks, "You wanna be like your friend over there?" He asks this as he pulls out his gun.

Angel, the little girl with curly blonde hair and innocent blue eyes begins crying as she sees this happen right in front of her.

Ella, her older half sister holds her tighter, trying to shush her.

Gazzy, Ella's younger half brother and Angel's twin, holds onto Angel as well as stares in shock and fear as the soldier turns to them as does the gun.

"I see we have a cry baby over here," the man announces in a toying voice. He looks at Ella, "Why don't you shut that kid up or else I'm going to have to teach all three of you a lesson."

That's when Dylan stands up in front of them, "Do not hurt them, they've done nothing to you. They're just as innocent as anyone in here!"

The man smirks, "You think you're innocent? Your father took everything away from us! We lost our lands, our homes, our family and loved ones. This is what happens when people like your father come into this world…and apples don't fall far from the apple tree." He points his gun at Dylan, the red dot meeting right between the boy's eyebrows.

The teen takes in a deep breath and swallows hard. Sweat starts to form on his brow as the soldier begins to pull the trigger.

"Say do svidaniya you son of a bi-" The soldier begins to say before suddenly a gunshot goes off. He looks down at his gun that's now on the floor. He then begins to see the blood pouring from his chest. He looks over his shoulder to see a man dressed in all black with his face mostly covered. The soldier falls to his knees, "Who are…who are you?" He asks this with his last breath before falling to the ground.

The twins scream and cry into the nape of Ella's neck as she holds onto her siblings tight. She's aware of who the dark figure is. She's been watching the news a lot lately and knows that this man is a terrorist, though fighting for something good, but also dangerous.

Fang, though his eyes are covered, is still in shock over what he had just done. He can barely breathe though to the people sitting in front of him only see his emotionless body. Before Fang can say or do anything, some of his comrades come bursting into the room.

"Alright everyone, you're all safe now," Ratchet announces as he stands next to Fang.

"We're going to get you out of here," Kate stands on the other side of Fang, all three wearing similar dark clothing and special hats to cover most of their faces.

"We don't need a bunch of non-Germanians rescuing us," a citizen yells angrily. Others behind her agree.

"Alright would you rather be killed?" Ratchet asks over the uproar.

No one says a word.

He nods, "That's what I thought." He begins motioning for people to get up and file out of the room, "Then let's go people. We don't have all day. Get up so we can get you out of here and out of harm's way."

Kate does the same and soon the pair gets everyone out.

Fang watches silently as Angel, Gazzy, and Ella walk out, tears running down their faces. He also notices Gazzy taking a few extra glances at the disguised teen. _Can he tell it's me?_ Fang asks himself before noticing one more person still in the room. He turns to the tall blonde boy before a gut feeling forms in the pit of his stomach. _Dylan?_

"You must be the one everyone's been talking about," the tall young man starts.

The dark haired boy stands there, not moving a muscle.

"You're Fang?" He laughs, "I thought you'd be a bit older looking. You look like you could be my age…though I can't see much of your face." Dylan waits for a response but decides to keep going considering he hasn't gotten one yet, "Why did you come here? To save us so we'll think you're the good guys? Or maybe to make Germania look bad since the king didn't do anything to help save us…and his own son?"

"I had no prior knowledge you were even here. If I had I would've come a lot sooner."

Dylan smirks, "You seem sure of yourself."

"It's because I am. I was able to command a group of rebels I had no prior contact with a few weeks ago and now look where I am. Standing in front of the prince himself," Fang points out in his deep voice.

"What do you want from me?" The young prince asks suspiciously.

"A truce, you let me save you and I won't kill you right here and now or anyone else afterwards," Fang offers.

* * *

><p>"General Batchelder, we're getting something," a soldier yells from inside the large conference vehicle. The urgent tone of voice makes said person rush in followed by many others.<p>

"What is this?" Ari grimaces as he stares at the large plasma screen TV.

Everyone stares in awestruck as what looks to be images of the hostages inside the mall appear on the screen.

"How did you get this?" Ari asks louder as he pushes the soldier aside.

He falls to the ground and stutters, "I-I don't know, the television was off when suddenly it turned on and this started playing."

Ari glares at the thin screen, "For how long?"

"About a minute ago, s-sir," the soldier answers as he gets up.

Soon a voice goes over the images of the hostages whom are either looking extremely relieved or crying, in joy or sadness no one is quite sure yet. "Good evening world, as I, Fang, am sure you are already aware of, a mall located in Virginia this morning was taken over by the Russian Union. These people I am showing you right now were their hostages. Few were injured or killed during these long hours and they are now in my hands." The familiar voice pauses for reaction.

All across the globe televisions are broadcasting this video. Though Holden was only able to control the North American region, as soon as other news stations heard of the video being about the hostages in what was once America, they leaped at the chance to air it. Those videos are only slightly behind schedule of the live video being taken in Virginia.

"I, Fang, am here to announce that I am safely returning these civilians back to you, to their families, to their friends," the voice continues. Now the video turns to show the Commander of the Russian Union tied to his guards while they're huddled together on the floor. They are just now waking up from the blow Fang had given them earlier. "These are the culprits who were in charge of this violent act of terrorism today. I am also turning these men from the Russian Union to the Germanian military so they can properly deal with the punishments."

Ari narrows his eyes as the truck fills with more people so they can also watch the mesmerizing video. He snaps his fingers, "Two of you get ready to take the criminals away."

A few people nod and head for the door, "What about the rebels, sir?"

The general growls, baring his sharp teeth, "Don't touch them. They can easily make the civilians their own hostages."

"Sir, yes sir."

The rest continue to watch the screen as now the video changes to a dark figure with three similar dark figures stand on both sides of the one in the middle. Once everyone looks harder they can see that their heads are all down except for the one in the middle wearing a hat and aviators.

Fang smirks in front of the camera; he stretches one arm to the left and the other to the right with hands open as if he's asking for an embrace, "We are the Flock, the ones who saved your precious loved ones. Who return them to you unharmed. Though we show compassion for the innocent, we fight for what is right. To help speak out for the ones who have no voice or power to make a difference in the world. You can either join us in our cause or be against us. Today we stood against terrorism, taking down the people who deserve to be punished for their ruthless acts of violence and cruelty. That is our mission, to fight against inhumane acts towards mankind. Whether it may be strong against strong or in today's instance, strong against weak; we shall show no mercy to those who take advantage against others. Those with power fear us, those without it, rally behind us! We, the Flock, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world!"

* * *

><p><strong>I really liked this chapter, what about you guys? Also, who<em> didn't<em> try reading all of the Russian characters' dialogue in a Russian accent? :)**

**Favorite/Subscribe/Review! Gracias mi amigos!**


End file.
